Esclavizame
by Paulina bellward
Summary: Hermione y Malfoy son elegidos como los estudiantes premio Anual, donde un estudiante de cada casa de Grifindor y Slyterin conviven en el año para forjar lazos, lo que ellos no pensaban es que se hiba a forjar algo mas, historia no apta para menores
1. Premio Anual

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Llego tarde, llego tarde. Debo recordar matar a Ginny por retrasarme con mi maldita vestimenta. Quien se va a fijar, de todas formas? Aunque varios pares de ojos que la seguian le hicieron cambiar de idea. Mmmm bueno, tal vez Carmichael, Finnigan, Corner, Mcdougal . Zabini? Est bien, considerar no asesinar a la pelirroja despues de todo. Hermione Granger marchaba a traves del pasillo del expresso de Hogwarts todo lo rapido que sus piernas le permitian sin tener que estamparse contra alguno que otro alumno que se cruzaba en su camino, de los cuales muchos (hombres babeados y mujeres rabiosas) volteaban para observarla pasar.

Ok, sin duda no fue una mala opcion la minifalda, pero todavia tengo dudas acerca del escote de mi blusa y los tacones de aguja. Creo que Ginny se extralimito un poco. Ya! Corre, Mione, corre que llegas tarde al compartimiento que te asignaron. Corre o tu colega va a pensar que eres una tardona! Y quien sera mi colega? Tras quitar de un empujon a un chico de quinto que le estorbaba y acompañando al exabrupto con una mirada de arrepentimiento, abrio la puerta del compartimiento cuyo marco exhibía un cartel de madera que tenia escrito: Premios Anuales .  
Cerro la puerta detras de si y bufo al echar un vistazo en el interior del reducido espacio, pues lo que vio no le gusto nada. El compartimiento estaba vacio. Todo ese apuro para nadie, pero al menos no quedaria mal en su primer dia ejerciendo este nuevo cargo. Dejo caer su cuerpo con bastante pesadumbre en uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana. Se quito los zapatos que la torturaban y estiro las piernas para apoyar sus pies en el asiento de enfrente, cruzandolos. Con un suspiro de alivio contemplo su reflejo en el cristal a traves del cual se podia ver desfilar el verde de los campos que resplandecian bajo los intensos rayos del sol de un verano que se iba evaporando. El sombrero de solapa ancha que le habia obligado usar la Señora Weasley para evadir al extenuante calor del mediodia le ensombrecia el rostro, casi irreconocible bajo el accesorio. Se pregunto si alguien la habria reconocido.  
_Me da igual_ Se dijo auto convenciendose, aun sabiendo que en el fondo habia pegado ese cambio para que justamente la reconocieran. Diferente , pero igualmente ella, ansiaba restregar en la cara de los demas estudiantes que una sabelotodo tambien podia ser sexy. De hecho, demasiado sexy!.  
En ese momento escucho el chirrido de la puerta que se deslizaba para dar paso a la persona con quien compartiria el cargo que tan feliz la hizo al enterarse merecedora de el.  
_ Que tal?_ Saludo el recien llegado mientras que los ojos almendra de la chica se ensanchaban con cada centimetro que ascendian por: los costosos zapatos negros, los elegantes pantalones obscuros, la camisa blanca desabotonada hasta casi el final de sus pectorales ( No babees, Mione, no babees ) y el rostro respingado de una tez practicamente albina, donde relucian dos ojos grises y unos finos labios ambar curvados en una media sonrisa, que intentaban (y lograban) ser seductores.  
_ Que mierda haces aqui , Malfoy?!!_ Hermione se puso de pie en su sobresalto sin notar que la minifalda se le habia resbalado unos cuantos centimetros hacia arriba, revelando mas piel que antes y eso ya es decir.  
_El lenguaje, querida, el lenguaje_ Bromeo el Slytherin dando unos pasos hacia su compañera, desconociendo todavia la identidad de la misma.  
Ante los ojos incredulos de la castaña, el chico se inclino a sus pies tomando la falda con sus manos y estirandola.  
_ Que haces_ Balbuceo nerviosa.  
_Tranquila, solo acomodo tu ropa. No quieres mostrar mas de lo que ya haces.  
_No te me acerques, huron.  
_ Como me llamaste?_ Su expresion cambio totalmente, una mueca de disgusto surcaba su cara. Se incorpor lentamente, aprovechando la proximidad de la chica para delinear su figura en ciertos lugares como cadera y cintura. Hermione agito su respiracion. _Solo una mujer me llama asi en todo el colegio_ Draco Malfoy hablo entre dientes, fastidiado por no poder distinguir a la dueña de la mandibula y mejillas encapotados por el molesto sombrero. Harto de la situacion, removio el articulo para aseverar su sospecha.  
Retrocedio al instante, alejandose de aquel enmarañado cabello castaño que encuadraba unos ojos marrones que ahora lo miraban con satisfaccion.  
_ Sorprendido, Malfoy?  
El aludido gruño _ Debi habermelo imaginado. Quien otra mas que la tediosa cerebrito y amiga del consentido del director podria ser elegida como Premio Anual?_ Su ceño fruncido demostraba lo desagradable que juzgaba a su colega, pero cuando sus ojos descendieron para arrebatar una imagen completa de la chica las pupilas grises centellearon con un brillo macabro._Veo que has tomado en cuenta mi consejo, Granger.  
Claro que lo hab a tomado en cuenta! Como le habia dicho en el ultimo viaje en tren?: Asi te paseas por el mundo, Sangre Sucia? Pero si estas horrible, con tu pelo desprolijo, tus ropas de abuela y esas paletas de conejo que llevas por dientes. Y se lo habia dicho enfrente de todo el Hall de Entrada, cuando Harry no estaba claro, pero siendo atestiguados por una parva de Slytherin y de otras casas que se rieron en su cara. Porque todos opinaban lo mismo: Hermione Granger era la mejor en su clase, si , pero nunca habia tenido novio (a escepcion de dos incipientes romances con Ron y Victor), casi no tenia amigos y su vida social era una reverenda porqueria. Por eso, habia recurrido a su popular amiga Ginny, quien la habia preparado para hacer un cambio fisico y mental de la noche a la mñana, bueno de Julio a Septiembre.  
_No me hagas reir, huroncito._ Por supuesto, no le pensaba dar la razon. Draco volvio a contorsionar los musculos de su rostro en plena furia, pero ella no se amedrento. _Ademas, no entiendo como has podido ser elegido Premio Anual.  
_No me menosprecies, Granger, que en terminos de inteligencia tambien te gano.  
_Tu no me ganas en nada.  
_Claro que si, empezando por la pureza de la sangre.  
_La sangre te la metes por el culo.  
_El lenguaje, Granger, el lenguaje.  
_Vete a la mierda, Malfoy_ En el transcurso de la contienda los rostros de ambos jovenes habian ido acercando en una batalla de miradas asesinas bastante empatadas y para ese entonces los dos alientos se mezclaban en el aire.  
_ Quieres apostar?  
_ Apostar que? Engreido de _Si yo saco mejor nota que tu en el primer examen del trimestre seras mi esclava y si es al reves, yo ser el tuyo.  
_ Ja! Estas loco o eres suicida?  
_ Y por el resto del año La sonrisa maliciosa y autosuficiente del chico la convencio. Despues de todo, ella ganaria.  
_OK, Malfoy. Ya me suplicaras perdon de rodillas.  
_La que estara de rodillas seras tu y no precisamente suplicando, aunque tal vez si .  
Con que pervertida va la cosa eh? Si asi era el juego que queria, ella lo seguiria, unicamente para verlo zambullirse en su propia depravacion.  
_Hasta luego, Sangre Sucia_ Ridiculizo un gesto de saludo mientras que la castaña abandonaba el compartimiento de los Premios Anuales para descargarse con un Zabini que molestaba a un par de niños de primero.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola Antes que nadita ni me presente ni nada jajajaja... pss simplemente espero que les guste la historia muxo, asi como me gusta a mi jajaja, ya se que el capi sta cortito pero sean pascientes, no tardare mucho en actualizar, paro tambien para eso dejen comentarios hee... de sobre que piensan o ke les gustaria.

Bueno primer capitulito... espero que se queden pikados con este pedazo jajaja

me agrada la idea de porner seccion de cavilaciones y un peque adelanto del sig capi.... asi que la disfruten muxo ...

**seccion de cavilacion**

¿perdera Hermione la apuesta?

¿Malfoy tendra intenciones pervertidas con ella?

¿Enrealidad abra cambiado tanto Hermione con ese cambio de look?

¿Como se llevaran siendo los elegidos del Premio Anual?

¿Malfoy se sientio atraido por ella, sera momentaneo y seguira siendo "Malfoy"?

**Seccion de Adelanto**

_No puedo creer que dormiré contigo.  
_¡Vaya! ¿Tan rápido vas? No te pense asi de aventada, Granger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué murmuras, Granger?  
La castaña giró sobresaltada por la imprevista aparición del rubio a sus espaldas, ganándose con ello la risa burlona de la serpiente.  
_¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué no te oí llegar?_ Demandó con el ceño fruncido y mosqueada por su risa.  
_Será porque me deslizo. Una cualidad que sólo pertenece a los de mi casa.  
_Rastreros_ Dijo la chica en un susurro imperceptible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué demonios crees que haces?_ Preguntó rabiosa.  
_Me doy un baño ¿y tú?  
_Mira…_Frunció sus labios en una mueca de desesperación y respiró hondo antes de contestar._ Sal de la tina._Ordenó entre dientes.  
_No, me gusta cómo regulaste la temperatura del agua.

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI xD


	2. La sala comun

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Cap. 2 **

** LA SALA COMÚN**

_No puedo creer que dormiré contigo.  
_¡Vaya! ¿Tan rápido vas? No te pense asi de aventada, Granger.  
_No te pases, Malfoy. Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
El chico no replicó, pues el retrato que les daba acceso a la torre de Premios Anuales se abrió dejando ver la Sala Común que compartirían durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts.  
Las cuatro paredes estaban coloreadas con verde, rojo, azul y amarillo en el eterno intento de simbolizar la unión de las casas. Al parecer, Draco interpretó correctamente esa intención puesto que bufó al ingresar a la habitación, seguido por una Hermione que absorbía cada detalle del lugar con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa aprobadora.  
El Slytherin no se tomó el tiempo para recorrer el salón sino que fue directamente hacia el lateral izquierdo del fondo y abrió una puerta de madera en la que se exhibía su nombre, entrando a su dormitorio. En cambio, la Gryffindor paseó por el living cuyo amueblado constaba de un sillón terracota de dos plazas, dos sofás individuales, una mesa de roble bastante amplia, una chimenea ardiendo en la pared de la derecha y al lado una bien abastecida biblioteca. Luego, abrió una puerta pintada de blanco que lindaba a la izquierda y se quedó maravillada con el gran baño de mármol marfileño en cuyo centro descansaba una tina de tamaños agigantados, pues podía asegurar que al menos seis personas cabrían en ella con comodidad.  
_¿Será que Dumbledore estimula a las orgías en el agua?  
_¿Qué murmuras, Granger?  
La castaña giró sobresaltada por la imprevista aparición del rubio a sus espaldas, ganándose con ello la risa burlona de la serpiente.  
_¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué no te oí llegar?_ Demandó con el ceño fruncido y mosqueada por su risa.  
_Será porque me deslizo. Una cualidad que sólo pertenece a los de mi casa.  
_Rastreros_ Dijo la chica en un susurro imperceptible.  
_¿Qué dijiste?_ Preguntó desconfiado. Ella respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser la de una niña inocente e ingenua y él no volvió a preguntar, sino que continuó con su pasatiempo preferido, Molestarla_ Obviamente no estás acostumbrada a tanto lujo.  
_Mas bien, no estoy acostumbrada a tan horribe presencia asi que piérdete, Malfoy_ Hermione empujó a Draco para quitarlo del paso y caminó hacia la puerta del lado derecho del fondo de la sala de estar para ingresar a su dormitorio, distinguido con su nombre impreso en la entrada.  
Atrancó la puerta con cerrojo. "Ese hurón pervertido." Pensó al tiempo que con su varita situaba sus retratos en las paredes rojas de la habitación, centrada por una confortable cama de dos plazas con una mesa de luz a cada costado. Acomodó mágicamente su ropa en el armario y finalmente decidió relajarse con un poco de música. Quitó de su baúl un artefacto de música muggle que llevaba baterías y pulsó "play", dando inicio a una de las canciones de su colección de favoritos.  
Cuando comenzaba a distenderse, tumbada en su cama y la corbata del uniforme ya desajustada, un golpe sordo proveniente de la puerta le robó la calma.  
_¡¡Quita ese ruido, Granger!!  
_¡¡Repito: Piérdete, Malfoy!!  
_¡¡Existe el "Alohomora" ¿sabes?!!  
La castaña gruñó fuerte a fin de que él le oyera pero pronto tuvo que aceptar su derrota puesto que cualquier cosa sería preferente a tenerlo en su cuarto. Apagó el equipo de música y volvió a acostarse en silencio.  
Pensaba en el odioso, maldito, bastardo, vomitivo y fastidioso Malfoy. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente él tenía que ser el Premio Anual? ¿En qué mierda pensó Dumbledore para darle el cargo? Bueno…tal vez haya fingido ser un aspirante a mortífago para luego delatar el escondite de Voldemort, pero…¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido Macmillan? Sí, el chico es un poco petulante pero que tiene un cuerpazo tiene un cuerpazo. Aunque Malfoy no se queda atrás." Inconscientemente, se relamió los labios. "No, no, no. Por muy adonis que sea, el condenado es un reverendo hijo…Cálmate, Mione, cálmate. Al fin y al cabo ibas a relajarte y no lo has hecho. Quizás un baño de espuma te ayude…"

Hermione salio de sus aposentos despacio, cuidando que el impertinente de Malfoy no la escuchara, no hubo morors en la costa, asi que corrio hacia el baño, se quito la ropa y entro a la gran tina llena de agua tibia.  
Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha cuando sintió la espuma de la tina envolver su cuerpo. Las burbujas de colores flotaban en el aire al tiempo que la efervescencia provocaba cosquilleos sobre su piel desnuda. La bruma del vapor que despedía el agua caliente causaba que pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaran por su frente. La castaña apoyaba su espalda en la pared de la bañera mientras que sus manos jugaban con la espuma.  
"Mmmm…los placeres de ser Premio Anual…valió la pena el esfuerzo. Lástima que sea con él. Malfoy y su fastidiosa sonrisa de aquí estoy, veánme, el Príncipe de Slytherin, el dios del sexo, mujeres arrodíllense ante mí, hombres obedézcanme que soy un déspota con las hormonas y tornillos zafados. Maldito, maldito Malfoy, con su sonrisa de patán, haciéndose el seductor, con su pelo rubio sedoso y esos ojos grises alumbrantes que incitan… ¡No!" Meneó la cabeza en modo de negación. "¿Por qué pienso tanto en su sonrisa, esa media sonrisa socarrona, un poco seductora nomás, esa misma que me está enfrentando…¡Espera!"  
_¡¡¡¡Malfoy!!!!  
El blondo nadó hacia ella, sumergido boca a bajo y dejando ver parte de su trasero sobre la superficie del agua.  
"Llévame, Dios, llévame." Pensó al tiempo que manoteaba la espuma para cubrirse.  
_Hola, Granger_ Saludó Draco naturalmente al sentarse al lado de la castaña, brazo con brazo. La miró de perfil esbozando aquella sonrisa en la que tanto pensaba ella.  
_¿Qué demonios crees que haces?_ Preguntó rabiosa.  
_Me doy un baño ¿y tú?  
_Mira…_Frunció sus labios en una mueca de desesperación y respiró hondo antes de contestar._ Sal de la tina._Ordenó entre dientes.  
_No, me gusta cómo regulaste la temperatura del agua.  
_¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?_ Hermione se plantó ante la mirada del rubio con mucha decisión y entereza, esperando una respuesta más o menos racional. Pero sólo obtuvo el contacto de una pierna ajena que se entrelazaba con la suya mientras veía unos labios ámbar acercándose a su cuello._ ¡¡¿Estás loco?!!_ La castaña se apartó lo más rápido que pudo después de escapar al hechizo de su aroma.  
_Sólo quería divertirme un poco, Granger.  
_¿Con una Sangre Sucia?  
_¿Qué quieres? Estoy caliente.  
_¡¡Vete a la mierda!!_Agarró una toalla cercana y se cubrió con ella antes de abandonar su ex placentero baño.  
_¿A dónde vas?  
_No te importa. Tengo una fiesta de bienvenida a la que asistir y prefiero olvidarme de tu cara por una hora. ¡Hurón degenerado!  
Antes de que la puerta del lavabo se cerrase detrás de sí, Hermione escuchó una risa burlesca ahogada únicamente por unos cuantos chapoteos.

"Demonios con ese tipo, de verdad que esta loco de remate" pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación..." Cuando, cuando pensó que podía comportarse así conmigo?, ¡¡por Merlin!!, aunque su aroma paraliza al instante"... Hermione Mordió un de sus labios al pensar eso..."No hermione que te pasa, estamos hablando del idiota de Malfoy, tu enemigo numero 1, ahora que Voldemort no esta"... en ese momento empezó a cambiarse de ropa, Mione se puso una hermosa blusa roja, que su amiga giny le había regalado, y unos jeans que le ajustaban a la perfección, se miro al espejo y dejo escapar una sonrisa..."Bueno, creo que el cambio de look si me sienta bien, quien diría que yo iba a estar vestida asi años atrás"... pensó alegremente, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada de la Sala común de los Premios Anuales, antes de salir echo un vistazo detrás de ella, para asegurarse que Malfoy no la estaba viendo, y después salio rumbo a la fiesta de bienvenida.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey espero que este capitulo pequeño les halla gustado, de verdad que es pequeño pero mañana sin falta el 3 lo prometo =)

Ahora algo importante, perdon por no ponerlo en la primera parte pero se me fue la onda  
efectivamente esta historia no es mia, la dueña de ella, empezo a escribirla muy bien, luego tardo y hacia los capitulos mas al ahi se va, y la acabo presipitadamente por que dijo que :  
1.- la historia no le gustaba ya y  
2.- ya no queria continuarla ni escribir.  
la acabo por las suplicas de los que la leian, pero fue un final muy forzado, tambien dejo en claro que no le importaba que otros tomaran su historia la arreglaraon o movieran pues lo veia como un honor, es mas dijo que si alguien la queria acabar, (cuando ella ya no pensaba escribir) que lo hicieran puesto que no pensaba hacerlo ella (aunque despues de muchos meses escribio un pequeño final forzado) asi que a lo largo veran pequeños cambios mios, un alargamiento de la historia,y un final alternativo xD... espero que les guste...

Ahora si a lo que veniamos

**SECCION DE CAVILACIONES .**

¿Por que hermione piensa tanto en la sonrrisa de malfoy?  
¿Sera buena idea eso del alohomora, se atrevera a entrar a escondidas al cuarto?  
¿De verdad a Malfoy no le importa que Mione sea sangre sucia?  
¿Que pasara en esa fiesta de bienvenida?¿Malfoy ira?  
**  
SECCION DE ADELANTOS**

_¿Qué es esto?  
_Whisky de fuego. ¿No lo habías probado antes? Lo siento, puede ser un poco fuerte al principio.  
"Claro, porque querías emborracharme ¿no? ¿La perversión llegó al colegio y yo no me di cuenta?" Una media sonrisa acompañó a su pensamiento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buenas, Granger.  
_Piérdete, Malfoy  
_¿Sabes? Para ser Premio Anual no pareces conocer muchas palabras.  
"¡Quita esa sonrisa, maldito imbécil!"_ Escucha, yo estaba acá compartiendo un lindo momento con mis amigos hasta que…  
_¿Qué amigos?  
_¿Cómo que…_Pero cuando giró a mirar a sus amigos, éstos ya no estaban. "¡Vaya amigos!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio tuvo que buscar en su cerebro para encontrar algún razonamiento que lo apaciguase, que lo convenciese de que pronto se vengaría con éxito. Y recordó la apuesta, jurándose a sí mismo que la ganaría. La haría su esclava, se aprovecharía del cuerpo que recientemente había descubierto dotado de buenas curvas, la seduciría para que cayese a sus pies y finalmente la rechazaría, humillándola frente a todo el colegio, incluyendo al staff de profesores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ya es todo, mañana subo otra partecita, no se les olvide dejar comentarios heee... =) y decirle a sus amigas y amigos que se pasen a leer jajaja... nos vemos luegito... por cierto estoy en planes de hacer una historia de Twilight... me gustaria verlos en trabajos de verdad a esos chikos asi que luego les doy noticias de como voi...

saludos y besitos de Pocholate .


	3. La fiesta

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

Parte de la historia me pertenece, y la otra parte de un encontrado en internet, donde la autora dejo claro que no le importaba que fuera utilizada ni modificada.

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap 3**

**La fiesta**

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba atestada por alumnos de sexto y séptimo de las tres casas amigas reunidos en una fiesta de bienvenida escolar. Algunos bailaban en el centro del salón decorado con los habituales matices de azul y bronce mientras que otros bebían cerveza de mantequilla o demás bebidas alcohólicas sentados en los sofás que circundaban al área de baile. Igualmente, la mayoría tenía un único propósito: sociabilizar con el sexo opuesto; y la minoría, con el mismo sexo.  
Por el contrario, Hermione permanecía sentada junto a la ventana intentando aminorar el dolor punzante que taladraba su cabeza masajeándose las sienes.

_"¡¿Por qué tuve que tomar tanto?! ¿Por qué tuve que tomar tres cervezas? ¡Ok! Que no es tanto, pero yo no solía beber. ¿Soy yo o la música está un poco alta? Nunca hubiera venido a esta fiesta si no fuera por ese maldito cambio que quiero dar. Esto de jugar a la popularidad me está perdiendo."

_Mione, ¿qué haces ahi sentada, como una aburrida? Ven a bailar conmigo y diviertete._Una bonita pelirroja de complexión frágil contrastante con su carácter fuerte arrebató el brazo de la castaña con el fin de forzarla entre la masa que se movía al compás de la música.

_Espera, Ginny, me duele la cabeza.

_No seas mojigata. Me pediste que te ayudara a superar tu faceta antisocial y eso hago, asi que ahora te levantas de tu asiento y te paras a bailar conmigo, por favor, has uso de ese cuerpo del que fuiste provista

Hermione suspiró resignada sabiéndose derrotada por segunda vez en el día.

_"Al menos los Slytherins no se aparecerán por acá. Sería una deshonra mezclarse con los inferiores. ¡Idiotas!"_ Penso Hermione cuando recordo al patetico Malfoy y sus proposiciones tan morbosas y tontas.

Arrastrada entre la muchedumbre, la castaña trató de imitar los movimientos sensuales de Ginny coordinados a la melodía de las canciones muggles y magas que sonaban. Sus cuerpos se rozaban de vez en cuando y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensarían los demás viéndola bailar tan osadamente.

_"¡No! ¡Que no te importe! Prometiste que después de tanto drama aprovecharías para desenvolverte un poco y disfrutar de tu último año en Hogwarts."_ Se regañó mentalmente, dispuesta a atreverse un poco más, dios unos giros sensuales y despues le susurró a Ginny al oído que iría a buscar una bebida en la mesa de ponche y así hizo, dejando a la pelirroja libre y al alcance de unos ojos esmeralda que la observaban intensamente desde un rincón cercano.

_Hola, Dean_ Saludo la Castaña

_¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás?_ El moreno la saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

_"Miren esa sonrisa… ¡El chico rico me mira con otros ojos!" _penso para si misma._Bien, buscando algo para beber…

Al parecer Thomas entendió la sugestión del tono de la chica puesto que se apresuró a entregarle un vaso que contenía un líquido de color melaza. Ella no titubeó en llevarse el refresco a la boca, satisfecha y conciente del hecho de que los ojos de su compañero viajaban por el escote de su blusa roja y el contorno de sus jeans ajustados, pero cuando tragó el líquido se quedó impresionada por el ardor que éste provocaba en su garganta a medida que bajaba por ella.

_¿Qué es esto?

_Whisky de fuego. ¿No lo habías probado antes? Lo siento, puede ser un poco fuerte al principio.

_"Claro, porque querías emborracharme ¿no? ¿La perversión llegó al colegio y yo no me di cuenta?" _Una media sonrisa acompañó a su pensamiento._No te preocupes, me gusta y además…_Se cortó a ella misma pues lo que vio al otro lado del salón no le dejó continuar coqueteando con Dean._¿Qué hace la zorra de Parkinson acá?

El chico siguió la mirada de la castaña pero no se inquietó como ella.

_La habrán invitado…

_Y que tienes contra Parkinson_ Le pregunto una chismosa Lavander acercandose a ellos

_No nada, crei que por ser la zorra declarada mas grande del colegio, seria suficiente_ Contesto molesta hermione, tal ves un poco por efectos del alcohol

_No me malentiendas, yo tambien la odio, solo espero que no lleguen los demas, para acabar de arruinar la fiesta

Y como si las palabras de la Gryffindor fueran lo que el relámpago es al trueno, el retrato de la torre Ravenclaw se abrió dando paso a un grupo de chicos vestidos mayormente de negro con ademanes de superioridad realzándose en sus movimientos, y para disgusto de Hermione, el que servía de pastor a estas ovejas azabaches no era otro más que el afamado Príncipe de Slythrin, como le solían llamar sus propios compañeros de casa: Draco Malfoy.

_¡Mione! No puedo creer que hayan venido_ Ginny se unió a la incredulidad de la Premio Anual.

_Yo tampoco…_ Masculló la aludida mientras veía cómo el rubio ignoraba a los anfitriones completamente, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de bebidas. Oh, oh ¡Ella estaba ahí y él ya la había avistado!_ Por que ese idiota tenia que venir con su cara de ser un seductor, cuando no es mas que un presumido_ Dijo algo enfurecida la Castaña

_Pero que está buenazo está buenazo… Contesto Giny

_¿Cómo?

_Vamos, Mione, no me mires así. ¿Me vas a decir que no te parece guapo? Sé que es un cretino pero no puede ser tan malo si delató a Voldemort y con eso ayudo a su derrota.

_Pues a mi no me parece nada guapo. Ademas pense que tu solo tenias ojos para Harry

_Menos mal, Dean_ Recalcó la pelirroja dandole un golpecito en el codo a Dean._ Y claro que solo tengo ojos para Harry, pero el y yo no somos aun nada, me pidio que esperara ya que seria peligroso estar conmigo si el tenia que pelear, pero ya eso paso y el todavia no se decide, y si se decidiera, estar a dieta no me impide ver el menu_ Dicho esto la pelirroja le cerro un ojo a su amiga y se puso a reir.

_Hay Giny, volviendo al tema de Malfoy, es un cretino con mayúsculas, con un ego del tamaño de Europa y eso ya es suficiente para que sea desagradable a la vista_ Se auto convenció, digo, argumentó la castaña.

_Pues yo creo que es muy pero muuuy agradable a la vista_ Opinó Lavender que se acopló a la conversación tras ver el blanco de sus miradas.

Hermione hubiera replicado si no fuese porque el objeto de su discusión había llegado hasta ellas, con la consideración de enfrentarse a su colega.

_Buenas noches, Granger, Aunque estoy seguro que no lo eran por que yo no estaba pero ahora que ya que estoy yo aqui, si seran buenas

_Piérdete, Malfoy

_¿Sabes? Para ser Premio Anual no pareces conocer muchas palabras.

"¡Quita esa sonrisa, maldito imbécil!"_ Escucha, yo estaba acá compartiendo un lindo momento con mis amigos hasta que…

_¿Qué amigos?

_¿Cómo que…_Pero cuando giró a mirar a sus amigos, éstos ya no estaban. "¡Vaya amigos!"

_¿Te dejaron sola?_ El blondo hizo un puchero ridiculizado_ Pobre Sangre Sucia, marginada incluso por sus supuestos amigos, ya veo como es que escogen a los de Gryffindor, por lastima, Potter no tiene padres, Wesley, no tiene dinero, Longbottom no tiene cerebro y tu no tienes amigos.

_Te lo advierto, Malfoy. Sal de mi vista o…_Su voz furiosa ya había subido unos cuantos decibeles, incluso elevándose por encima de la música y ganándose la atención de gran parte de la multitud expectante a una nueva pelea entre esos dos.

_¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?_ Sonrió petulantemente, confiado de sí a más no poder.

Sí, claro que lo haría. Unos deseos enormes de estampar la pálida mejilla con su puño empezaron a impulsarla, aunque empezó a dudar al ver sus brazos fuertudos, el pecho tan grandiosamente torneado que se apreciaba gracias a la camisa semi desabrochada, esos músculos…

_¡No! Chica, concéntrate._ Penso, y de repente, se percató del vaso en su mano y se iluminó. _¿Qué tienes ahí, Malfoy?_ Preguntó apuntando a su camisa.

_¿Dónde?_ Inquirió el otro confundido, mirando para abajo._¡No hay nada ahí, Granger!_ Observó confundido.

Sin vacilación, Hermione volcó el contenido del vaso en su camisa, parte del líquido se resbalaba por los pectorales del chico.

_Ups, ahora sí.

_Por dios Granger, era de seda, ¿la sangre sucia te hace idiota o que?

_Idiota, tu eres el idiota, ademas yo no estoy manchada de Whisky_Con esas últimas palabras se escabulló y refugió entre sus amigos mientras la sala entera estallaba en carcajadas y los puños de Draco perdían el color por la presión que su dueño ejercía en ellos, descargando de esa forma la ira contenida. y no pudo evitar que se le formaran unas cortadas gracias a sus uñas contra sus palmas. ¡Gracias a Merlin que él aborrecía seguir el ejemplo de su padre porque sino a Hermione le hubiera ido mal.  
El rubio tuvo que buscar en su cerebro para encontrar algún razonamiento que lo apaciguase, que lo convenciese de que pronto se vengaría con éxito. Y recordó la apuesta, jurándose a sí mismo que la ganaría. La haría su esclava, se aprovecharía del cuerpo que recientemente había descubierto dotado de buenas curvas, la seduciría para que cayese a sus pies y finalmente la rechazaría, humillándola frente a todo el colegio, incluyendo al staff de profesores.

_Ya veremos quien rie al ultimo, sangre sucia_ Malfoy formo una leve sonrrisa, pensando en todo lo que le haria pasar a Hermione, y la humillacion a la que seria sometida.

Pero Draco Malfoy no sabía que uno no debe apostar con el Destino.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tu ru ru.... Que onda aki de new... espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo...

se hacercan las partes divertidas de la historia, jajaja donde los niños no pueden leer xD

un capitulo mas, y ya lo bueno, lo prometo... ah y gracias por sus Reviews... tratare de contestar las preguntitas que me hagan, y haciendo esto.

1.- Si esto ya se desarrolla en una historia alternativa, estan en ultimo grado ya derrotaron a Voldemort, Dumbledor esta vivo y snape aun da clases en el colegio, conforme la historia transcurra se daran cuenta de ello.

2.- Ya separe un poco mas las palabras para una lectura mas facil (ah que bien me escuche) y sobre si abra Drama... pues claro, esto tiene que ser romance jajaja... aunqe con las personalidades de Draco y Mione, pues tambien abra problemitas.... ya no dire mas al respecto de esto

3.- Siii... mujeres al poder... aunque yo no estaria muy segura de eso... jajaja

Por cierto recuerdan que les dije de una historia de Twilight sobre que los Cullen buscaran trabajo, ya la tengo... en mi Profile la veran se llama "A trabajar!!!" apenas lleva un cap... pero mañana subo el segundo...

Y ahora si, a lo que nos truje checha (vocabulario naco mexicano, para decir ahora a lo que venimos)

**Seccion de Cavilaciones**

¿A Hermione le empezara a agradar el alcohol?

¿Malfoy ganara la apuesta?

¿Como se vengara Malfoy de Mione por lo del Whisky?

¿Giny volvera con Harry, el aun la querra?

¿Sera que Parkinson si sea una zorra, como todos la hacen ver?

**Seccion de Adelantos**

_Disculpe, profesor. Tuve un pequeño percance…eh…verá…_ Intentó ingeniar la aludida.

_No trate de darme excusas tontas, señorita. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

_¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!_ Una exclamación ahogada recorrió a todo el lugar, pues no era frecuente ver a Hermione Granger contradecir, mucho menos gritar a un profesor cuyo nombre no sea Dolores Umbridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Por Merlin, Hermione! ¡Que no valdrá la calificación!_ Intercedió Harry a favor de su amigo.

_¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!! ¡¡Y reprobaron el trabajo!!_ Vociferó el profesor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Eres un insufrible imbécil las veinticuatro horas del día, Malfoy?_ Con eso se ganó la siguiente contestación

_No, suelo dormir al menos 8 horas también, bueno eso cuando no estoy en accion, pero de eso te daras cuenta tu solita esta noche. Tu dueño, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, dios del sexo…TÚ dios del sexo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta ra ra.... Adiosito y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. que prometo subir mañanita y juero solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Besos Sabor a Pocholate...Nox...


	4. Pociones

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

Parte de la historia me pertenece, y la otra parte de un encontrado en internet, donde la autora dejo claro que no le importaba que fuera utilizada ni modificada.

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap 4**

**Pociones**

_"Deberían premiarme por correr con este dolor de cabeza y no chocar con nada" _Aunque al tropozarse y caer gracias a una saliente del pasillo se retractó. "¡Mierda! ¡Odio las malditas resacas!", es la primera vez que tengo una, pero prometo no volverlo a hacer

Hermione se levantó con un nuevo dolor en su cuerpo y continuó corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras rogando a los cielos por alguna coincidencia que retrasara a su profesor de Pociones,

_Llega tarde, señorita Premio Anual._ Severus Snape carraspeó las dos últimas palabras con premeditada acentuación, indicándole a la castaña la grave falta habiente en que una chica con su cargo se apareciese justo cuando él estaba cerrando la puerta del aula, dando por sentado que todos los estudiantes estaban presentes.

_Disculpe, profesor. Tuve un pequeño percance…eh…verá…_ Intentó ingeniar la aludida.

_No trate de darme excusas tontas, señorita. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

_¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!_ Una exclamación ahogada recorrió a todo el lugar, pues no era frecuente ver a Hermione Granger contradecir, mucho menos gritar a un profesor cuyo nombre no sea Dolores Umbridge.

Sólo un rubio seudo albino encontró a la situación entretenida y reavivante o, más bien, excitante. Draco sonrió con malicia. Snape también se sorprendió por el exabrupto de la alumna-chupa-medias-número-uno y arqueó una ceja, demostrando una vez más su poca expresividad.

_Pero ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta._Trató de hablar más calmada habiendo notado la reacción de los demás.

_No alce la voz cuando se dirija a mí_ Advirtió el profesor frunciendo el ceño_ Ahora vaya a sentarse si no quiere que otros 30 puntos sean restados del cuentero de su casa.

Rezongando, maldiciendo por lo bajo y siendo observada con escepticismo por sus compañeros, la castaña tomó asiento en donde siempre: a la derecha de Harry en el tercer banco de la fila de los Gryffindors.

_¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó el pelo azabache preocupado por la cara de muerta viva de su amiga.

_No, tengo una resaca espantosa.

_Nuestra chica crece, Harry_ Bromeó Ron al otro lado del anteojudo y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la chica en crecimiento.

Todo intento de conversión se vio frustrado por un gruñido amenazador de Snape, quién aprovechó el renovado silencio para aleccionar a sus alumnos de séptimo sobre el duro año que les esperaba si pretendían aprobar satisfactoriamente los EXTASIS para que al graduarse no viviesen miserablemente por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Hermione no escuchó ni media palabra de aquel sermón, sino que se esforzaba por soportar el peso de su entonces intolerable cabeza con las manos al tiempo que trataba de enfocar a su fastidioso profesor, totalmente ignorante de que un par de ojos gris azogue la contemplaban intensamente desde el cuarto banco de la fila de los Slytherins. Un papel que se posó mágicamente sobre su pupitre la hizo olvidarse de su dolor momentáneamente. Intrigada, desenrolló el trozo de pergamino y leyó la letra prolija y pequeña que escribía:

_Buen día, futura esclava: ¿Tuviste sueños eróticos sobre mí anoche?_ La nota no estaba firmada, no hacía falta. La castaña giró para fulminar con la mirada al Premio Anual. Él esbozó su irritante sonrisa. Volteó, tomó su pluma y escribió debajo de la grafía de Draco.

_Eso imaginas en tu diminuta y depravada cabecita, huroncito. Pero no, no suelo tener pesadillas, gracias por tu inquietud igualmente. Pero… ¿por qué no me despertaste, eh?_ Lo envió y al rato obtuvo la contestación.

_Nunca te hubiera arrebatado de tus apreciados sueños. Y tampoco habría sido una pesadilla, porque habrías gritado mi nombre más de una y dos veces, cerebrito.

Hermione no consideró digno responder, sino que se limitó a girarse otra vez hacia al blondo y hacerle un gesto de mano no muy educado. El aludido volvió a sonreír de tal forma que la mosqueó lo suficiente para bufar. _

_¿Se puede saber que le pasa hoy, Granger?_ Se oyo la voz del peor maestro deHogwarts renosando

_Nada, profesor.

_¡¡Cierre la boca!! Una vez que la señorita deje de hacer sus perturbadores sonidos guturales…_ Un conjunto de risas se oyó del lado de las serpientes (la de Draco fue la más audible) _…paso a contarles la tarea de hoy. He decido examinarlos para verificar lo poco que recuerdan del año pasado._ Una exclamación general indicó que la idea no era bienvenida_ ¡Silencio! No he terminado. Por desgracia, Dumbledore cree que no es conveniente que empiecen un año tan estresante con malas notas, así que me ha pedido que las calificaciones no se promedien con sus medias anuales (suspiro general de alivio). Aún así es un examen y más les vale que pongan todo el esfuerzo y la voluntad que posean en él, ¿me escucharon? ("sí" general). Bien. Consistirá en una poción deshinibidora…

Cuando hubo terminado de explicar los ingredientes y procedimientos para la poción agregó_ Será una muestra por banco y trabajarán con sus compañeros.

Por supuesto que esta última disposición hizo que los ánimos de Hermione cayeran al piso y más abajo. Es que Ron y Harry no eran las personas más adecuadas para tener como cointegrantes de un proyecto de Pociones. Escuchó una risa detrás de sí y supo que el rubio había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

_Prepara la ropa interior de encaje, Sangre Sucia_ Susurró él de modo que sólo ella podría escucharlo. Claro que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron sobremanera.

_¡Empiecen!_ Anunció Snape.

Los quince minutos siguientes fueron un infierno para la desventurada castaña puesto que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que Harry cortara los ingredientes correctamente, ni un centímetro más corto o más largo. Por otra parte, mantenía la vista fija en Ron para que el pelirrojo no agregara algo a la poción fuera de tiempo mientras que ella trataba de mezclar en las direcciones indicadas la cantidad de veces exigidas. Draco, en cambio, se contentaba con su situación. Estaba sentado a la izquierda de Zabini (bastante experto en la materia) y, al otro lado de Blaise, Pansy (sin otra aportación más que las miradas codiciosas e ignoradas hacia el trasero de Malfoy). Aunque, con solamente él hubiera bastado. Como sea, a medida que su compañero se encargaba de casi todo, el chico pensaba en sus guardaespaldas ausentes: Crabbe y Goyle. Casi sonríe al recordar la patética forma en que habían terminado. Una de las últimas noches de su sexto año en Hogwarts, ambos dos habían salido a los jardines del castillo disfrazados de mortífagos, alegres con su próxima iniciación. Nadie sabía de ello, ni siquiera Draco. De todos modos, los orangutanes rebozaban de felicidad por su futuro, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que esa noche Ojoloco Moody hacía guardia en el colegio. Por supuesto que cuando el auror los vio pensó que eran mortíos de verdad y bueno...no reparó en lanzarles la maldición asesina. Y sí... Alastor era muy impulsivo cuando se trataba de mantener Vigilancia Constante.

_¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡¡¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, Ron!!!! ¡¡¿Eres sordo o qué?!!_ El grito de una desaforada Hermione le quitó de sus cavilaciones para concentrarse en ella, de pie frente a un Weasley escarlata hasta las orejas, quién la miraba de soslayo desde su asiento. Malfoy tuvo que controlarse para no revolcarse en el piso debido a la risa.

_¡Por Merlin, Hermione! ¡Que no valdrá la calificación!_ Intercedió Harry a favor de su amigo.

_¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!! ¡¡Y reprobaron el trabajo!!_ Vociferó el profesor.

Obviamente, los puntos robados les dolió a los dos amigos pero la castaña creyó desfallecer cuando escuchó el último castigo.

_No, profesor, disculpe….

_¡¡Cierre la boca, Granger!!

Hermione se sentó abatida en su lugar, completamente inmune a las miradas de reproche que recibía por parte de todos sus compañeros de casa. Sólo podía preguntarse una cosa: "¿Eso quiere decir que perdí la apuesta?" Un nuevo trozo de pergamino en su pupitre trajo la respuesta. Lo desenrolló con manos temblorosas, conocedora de su significado.

_¿Qué tal, mi nueva adquisición? ¿Qué se siente ser mi esclava? Pues yo espero que te sientas bien, no porque me importe en realidad, sino porque necesitarás de toda tu salud para esta noche. No cierres la puerta con cerrojo. Aunque…siempre está el "alohomora"._ Tragó saliva antes de escribir su réplica.

_¿Eres un insufrible imbécil las veinticuatro horas del día, Malfoy?_ Con eso se ganó la siguiente contestación

_No, suelo dormir al menos 8 horas también. Tu dueño, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, dios del sexo…TÚ dios del sexo.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, ya vine, y pues creo que me vere en la pena de escribir en cada capitulo esto. Por que hay gente que me sigue diciendo que la historia bla, bla, bla... asi que ai va de new..

Ahora algo importante, perdon por no ponerlo en la primera parte pero se me fue la onda  
efectivamente esta historia no es mia, la dueña de ella, empezo a escribirla muy bien, luego tardo y hacia los capitulos mas al ahi se va, y la acabo presipitadamente por que dijo que :  
1.- la historia no le gustaba ya y  
2.- ya no queria continuarla ni escribir.  
la acabo por las suplicas de los que la leian, pero fue un final muy forzado, tambien dejo en claro que no le importaba que otros tomaran su historia la arreglaraon o movieran pues lo veia como un honor, es mas dijo que si alguien la queria acabar, (cuando ella ya no pensaba escribir) que lo hicieran puesto que no pensaba hacerlo ella (aunque despues de muchos meses escribio un pequeño final forzado) asi que a lo largo veran pequeños cambios mios, un alargamiento de la historia,y un final alternativo xD... espero que les guste...

y regresando a lo que nos trae aqui.

**Seccion de Cavilaciones**

¿ Que hara Malfoy como castigo para Hermione?

¿ Se vengara Hermione de Ron por arruinar la Posion?

¿ Como saldra Hermione de esta?

¿Enrrealidad si abra cambiado Mione?

**Seccion de Adelantos**

- Ginny, ¿qué harías si hay un chico que te cae muy pero muy mal y que busca algo de tu que no estás dispuesta a dar?- la pelirroja quedó un poco desencajada con esa interrogación confusa pero se compuso.  
- ¿Qué es lo que no estás dispuesta a dar?- la Premio Anual enrojeció intensamente y su amiga captó de inmediato, así que rió.- ¡Qué genial! Mione… ¡vas a tener un poco de acción!  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!!- se ofendió la otra.  
- Está bien, está bien. Me calmo- cortó sus risas- pero dime… ¿este chico está bueno?

---------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué…qué…- balbuceó la chica al tiempo que sus ojos viajaban por el torso marcado del rubio, quién la miraba divertido y conocedor del efecto que aquella imagen podía causar en cualquier mujer.  
- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?- Mione no se dio por aludida sino que cerró y abrió la boca una y otra y otra y otra vez. Pero recuperó la compostura cuando oyó su risa. ¡El bastardo se reía de ella!  
- ¡Ven!- ordenó finalmente. Caminó hasta al sillón y se sentó en un costado, esperando a que el chico hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Repite lo que has dicho- en ese momento la espalda de Hermione ya estaba contra el apoyo del sofá.  
- ¿Demoníaco?  
- Continúa…  
- ¿Retorcido?  
- Más…- jadeó.  
- ¿Enteramente slytherin?  
No lo resistió más. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, posicionándola debajo de él sobre la extensión del sillón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

jajaja... los dejarte picados... les dije ya viene lo bueno, el prox capitulo esta largoooooo... asi que tendras para bastante jajaja

nos vemos en el prox y juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

BYe bye... nox


	5. Apuesta ¿perdida?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

Pedazos de la historia me pertenece, y la otra parte de una Historia en internet, donde la autora dejo claro que no le importaba que fuera utilizada ni modificada.

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap 5**

**Apuesta ¿perdida?**

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo evitar que un adolescente pervertido, siniestro, trastornado por un exceso de hormonas estimuladas a diario y, como si fuera poco, Slytheriano utilizara una apuesta cuyo término era la esclavitud para meterse en mi cama? Hermione no dejó de hacerse esa única pregunta durante todo el día, yendo de clase en clase abstraída en sí misma, discurriendo la mejor forma para huir de un futuro que a esas alturas se mostraba axiomático e infalible. ¡¡Merlin!! ¡¿Podría haber sido más estúpida?! ¿Por qué apostar algo tan absoluto? ¡¡Esclava de Draco-potencial-Anticristo-Malfoy por el resto del año!!

Estaba muerta, dead, morte, morta, estinta…En fin, completamente pérdida, se consideraba historia, pasado, finita, etc. Tan acabada se juzgaba que incluso podía ver los recuerdos más bonitos de su vida como imágenes relampagueando en su cabeza.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás segura que no estás enferma?- la aludida miró al pelo-azabache sentado a su izquierda. Los ojos verdes resplandecían con preocupación.  
- Claro que sí estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?- intentó disimular pero el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho que parpadeaba compulsivamente y la palidez de su tez naturalmente cetrina la delataban insalvablemente.  
- No has tocado ni bocado de tu plato- observó la pelirroja Weasley que la enfrentaba en la mesa de la cena.  
- ¿Y?  
- ¿Cómo "y"?- exclamó irritado un Ron todavía dolido por la escena en las mazmorras- Sueles comer como hipógrafo que almacena una hambruna de diez meses seguidos.  
- Gracias, Ron- ironizó la castaña.  
- De nada- contestó el ojiazul sin desviarse de la degustación de su cuarta porción de pastel de carne.  
- ¿Realmente estás bien?- Insistió Harry. Antes de contestar, Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y tuvo que tragar saliva para desarmar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al ver a los dos ojos grises fijados en ella, acompañados por una sonrisa cuyo mero objetivo era recordarle lo que harían esa noche. "¿Por qué la tierra simplemente no se abría para tragarla cuando una lo necesita?" Se preguntó ella.  
- Sí. Ya dije que sí ¿ok? Déjenme en paz, por favor- y con esa respuesta borde se levantó de su asiento, dejando un plato aún repleto en la mesa, para salir disparada fuera del alcance de una mirada slytheriana que la sofocaba.

Los griffindorianos restantes se miraron desconcertados. Ron se encogió de hombros y en seguida volvió a concentrase en su comida mientras que Harry le pedía un favor a Ginny con los ojos. La chica comprendió al instante, pues últimamente esos dos se entendían mutuamente con mucha facilidad.  
- ¡Mione! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- la pelirroja habló un poco agitada por el esfuerzo de alcanzar a la Premio Anual en el medio de las escaleras.  
- No, no se puede.  
- ¿Puedes detenerte?- Hermione se apiadó de su amiga y finalmente paró para enfrentar su mirada.- Vamos, es más que obvio que estás alterada. Hasta tienes un tic nervioso.  
Ante los sapientes ojos marrones de la joven Weasley, la castaña suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.  
- Ginny, ¿qué harías si hay un chico que te cae muy pero muy mal y que busca algo de ti que no estás dispuesta a dar?- la pelirroja quedó un poco desencajada con esa interrogación confusa pero se compuso.  
- ¿Qué es lo que no estás dispuesta a dar?- la Premio Anual enrojeció intensamente y su amiga captó de inmediato, así que rió.- ¡Qué genial! Mione… ¡vas a tener un poco de acción!  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!!- se ofendió la otra.  
- Está bien, está bien. Me calmo- cortó sus risas- pero dime… ¿este chico está bueno?  
- Mucho…digo ¡no!- Hermione sacudió su cabeza en modo de negación, auto convenciéndose- Es un cretino que no merece la vida, un petulante malparido y malcriado que se merece toda la furia de los dementotes y…  
-¡Por Merlín! Mione, pareciese que hablaras de Draco Malfoy- bromeó Ginny, pero cuando vio el colorado reinstituido en las mejillas de la castaña se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.- ¡¿Es cierto?! No lo puedo creer…el chico que despreciaba a los de familia muggle ahora quiere entrar abajo de tu falda.- Hermione no dejaba de mirar el suelo avergonzada pero la siguiente reacción de su amiga la impresionó- ¿Y qué esperas, tonta? ¡Ve con él!  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Estamos hablando de Draco-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy, el enemigo número uno de Harry, la antítesis de tu amor eterno.  
- No seas melodramática, chica. Estamos hablando de tener un simple acercamiento con el chico más guapo del colegio, después de Harry claro. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría Parkinson si se enterara?  
Por un segundo, esas últimas palabras forjaron una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro de la Premio Anual, pero pronto se concentró en el punto principal: ¡¡estaban hablando del maldito fucking Malfoy!!  
- ¡No! De eso nada. Estás loca, Ginny ¿lo sabías?- la aludida se encogió de hombros sonriendo picaronamente- Ya veré qué hago, pero hazme el favor de no contarles ni a Ron ni a Harry. Enloquecerían…  
-Por supuesto, amiga- se despidió sacudiendo su mano a medida que la castaña retomaba su camino por las escaleras, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Debía buscar una forma de evitar un encuentro con el rubio. Pero ¿cómo podría lograr tal cosa si vivían en cuartos continuos? ¡Era imposible! ¿Y si le pidiera a Dumbledore volver a su antiguo dormitorio? Aunque para eso, tendría que darle una causa razonable. No le podía decir que el chico estaba intentado algo con ella y ciertamente, no la dejaría volver a la torre Gryffindor con la escueta excusa de que no lo soportaba. Sin mucha convicción, pensó que la única escapatoria que le quedaba era evitar que Malfoy la encontrase y decidió deambular por el castillo hasta muy entrada la noche. Una vez asegurada de que él se haya dormido, iría a dormir también ella. No importaba cuántas horas de sueño le arrebatase aquello.  
Después de pasar tiempo en la Sala Común de su casa primero, en la biblioteca luego y en la torre de Astronomía por último, se encaminó nerviosa hacia el lugar atribuido a los Premios Anuales arrastrando reticentemente sus pies por los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros del colegio, donde ya hacía rato que se había expirado la última vela.  
Susurró la contraseña al retrato temiendo que su colega la escuchara desde adentro, aún sabiendo que eso era absurdo. Entró a la sombría sala de estar con sigilo, midiendo cada paso que daba para no producir ni el más ínfimo sonido. Su cara estaba tensada en una mueca ceñuda gracias al gran esfuerzo que hacía para que el depravado slytheriano no la oyera. El alivio fue ganando volumen en su pecho a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto. Ahogó un grito de júbilo cuando tocó el picaporte…

- ¿A dónde ibas?  
Ni siquiera lo había escuchado y tampoco se había percatado de su presencia en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero antes de girar la manija hacia su resguardo dos brazos desnudos y fornidos la habían rodeado por la cintura y atraído a una delantera que adivinaba también musculosa.  
- ¡Malfoy, suéltame!  
- No, no. Repite conmigo, Granger: ¿qué se le ofrece, amo? A ver…quiero escucharlo. Di: amo, a-m-o, amoooo.  
Hermione sintió su sangre hervir con el aliento del rubio en su nuca.  
- ¡Basta! ¡No te pases y déjame en paz!- la castaña intentó forcejear para liberarse del estrujón pero sólo logró que él la tomara con mayor fuerza.  
- ¡Vamos! Granger, debes cumplir tu apuesta. ¿Eres una Gryffindor o qué?  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú sí habrías podido no cumplirla por ser un traidor Slytherin?- señaló ella desesperada por desviar la situación.  
- Siempre con tus salidas suspicaces ¿verdad? Pero no te servirá de nada, esclava…- susurró esa última palabra antes de hundir sus labios en el cuello de la chica.  
Un shock eléctrico se esparció por su cuerpo, mareándola por unos momentos pero pronto se obligó a volver a la realidad. ¡Estaba siendo ultrajada! Claro… ¡cómo si no lo hubiera querido!  
- Espera, Malfoy. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.- inventó para ganar tiempo e idear un plan para zafarse.  
- No quiero hablar, Granger- contestó mientras sus labios descendían por el costado de su cuello. Esa vez, la castaña tuvo que recurrir a una fuerza sobrehumana para volver a hablar.  
- Vamos, prometo ser una niña buena después de eso.  
- No quiero que seas una niña buena…  
- ¡¡¡Malfoy!!!- vociferó harta de su situación (especialmente porque le estaba gustando su posición), de un impulso enérgico se apartó para enfrentarlo. Sus cuerpos quedaron separados por pocos centímetros pero aún así distanciados.- ¡Hablemos!

Draco, rendido por la testarudez de su colega, bufó. Tampoco estaba en sus planes violar a nadie, sino que confiaba en sus famosas habilidades de hombre con una atrayente sensualidad animal para que Granger sucumbiera al final. Pero, vaya a ser que no.  
Hermione agitó su varita y enseguida la sala se iluminó, pero lo que vio enfrente de ella la horrorizó. ¡¡Malfoy llevaba una toalla tapando su parte inferior!! ¡Nada más!  
- ¿Qué…qué…- balbuceó la chica al tiempo que sus ojos viajaban por el torso marcado del rubio, quién la miraba divertido y conocedor del efecto que aquella imagen podía causar en cualquier mujer.  
- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?- la aludida no se dio por aludida sino que cerró y abrió la boca una y otra y otra y otra vez. Pero recuperó la compostura cuando oyó su risa. ¡El bastardo se reía de ella!  
- ¡Ven!- ordenó finalmente. Caminó hasta al sillón y se sentó en un costado, esperando a que el chico hiciera lo mismo a su lado.  
A Draco no le gustaba mucho la idea del sofá puesto que no era muy cómodo para hacer lo que tenía en mente pero igualmente hizo lo que ella le pedía. Tal vez esa muestra de consideración le beneficiaría más tarde.  
- Hablemos- repitió la castaña. Podría haber asegurado que escuchó un suspiro del blondo diciendo "mujeres" pero creyó mejor ignorarlo.- ¿Se puede saber qué ha entrado en tu cabecita para que ahora quisieras besarme y tener se…eso- se cortó avergonzada por haber estado a punto de pronunciar cuatro letras que juntas en cierto orden podían resultar pecaminosas.  
- Sexo, Granger. Repite conmigo: Seeexxooo, s-e-x-o.  
- Me estoy cansando de ese jueguito, Malfoy- advirtió ella.  
-Bueno, si quieres pasamos a otro…- se inclinó hacia la chica, pero ésta lo retuvo con su brazo extendido. Él bufó otra vez y habló irritado -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Por qué me quiero acostar con una Sangre Sucia como tú?- Hermione pestañeó ofendida por la forma de dirigirse a ella, pero asintió para que siguiera.- Está bien, te lo diré. Es fácil, después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta qué la sangre no importa.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- interrumpió incrédula.  
- Déjame terminar ¿quieres? Eso, que no importa. ¡Vamos! Enumera a los de pura sangre… ¿Parkinson? Una idiota de primera línea. ¿Crabbe y Goyle? Otros descerebrados que obtuvieron una muerte cómo merecían. Todos los Mortífagos predicadores de la limpieza de sus venas ahora están en Azkaban, sino muertos y el Señor Oscuro que los lideraba, destruido. ¡¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Incluso Weasley es de sangre pura!!  
- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó mosqueada por la alusión a su amigo.  
- Que no importa quién eres sino lo que haces- con esas palabras Draco se ganó el estado de shock de la castaña y sonrío por el buen efecto que había causado- ¡Mírate! ¡Eres Premio Anual, por Merlín! ¡Sangre Sucia pero Premio Anual!  
Hermione lo miró completamente asombrada, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.  
- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dices?  
- Claro, pero confieso: el que hayas arreglado tu imagen durante el verano es motivador.- ella le sonrió con timidez y un suave rojo coloreó sus cachetes- Además, sé que si te hago lo que pienso hacerte esta noche voy a perturbarte como nunca antes, porque pensarías una y otra vez en que has tenido relaciones con el que siempre te humilló, tu enemigo durante todos estos años en Hogwarts. Te remordería la conciencia de solo pensarlo y revivirlo en tu mente.

Todo el color que había subido a su rostro, bajó con estrepitosa velocidad. Contorsionó su cara en una mueca de disgusto inigualable y miró con asco a Draco, quién la miraba impune y estoico.  
- Eres desagradable, Malfoy- masculló- Eres demoníaco, retorcido, enteramente slytherin.  
El blondo la contempló por unos segundos y extrañamente sintió una excitación que emergía sin reparo.  
- ¿Cómo has dicho?- se inclinó hacia ella nuevamente, pero esa vez lo hizo tan deprisa que la castaña no pudo recular.  
- ¿Co..cómo?  
- Repite lo que has dicho- en ese momento la espalda de Hermione ya estaba contra el apoyo del sofá.  
- ¿Demoníaco?  
- Continúa…  
- ¿Retorcido?  
- Más…- jadeó.  
- ¿Enteramente slytherin?  
No lo resistió más. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, posicionándola debajo de él sobre la extensión del sillón.  
- Mal…- comenzó ella, pero su boca se vio privada de terminar lo empezado puesto que fue invadida por la lengua del chico, que recorrió su cavidad completa con fiereza y ansiedad.  
Hermione no supo si corresponder o no al principio, pero cuando sintió una mano ajena que presionaba en la terminación de sus pechos se sintió tortuosamente motivada, así pues rodeó el cuello blanquecino con sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Sin saber cómo ni por qué se encontró desabrochando su propia camisa ayudada por Draco, quién le desajustaba la corbata para deshacerse de ella.  
- Quiero escucharlo: amoooo  
- Cierra la boca- ordenó ella mordisqueando su cuello mientras él abría sus piernas.  
- ¿Eso quieres?  
- No, sólo deja de hablar  
- Pero me gusta el sonido de mi voz.  
- No fastidies, Malfoy.- finalmente, terminó de despojarse de su camisa y con urgencia la arrojó hacia algún lugar lejos…muy lejos. El deseo era irrefrenable sólo quería seguir, seguir hasta el fin.  
El blondo subió la falda aprovechando su privilegiada posición para besar sus pechos por encima del sostén, pero luego imaginó que la sensación sería mejor sin la molestia de la prenda, así que llevó una mano a su espalda para alcanzar el broche. Por otro parte, Hermione mordía cada pedazo de piel que llegaba a su boca a medida que amoldaba su cuerpo con el de él. Los jadeos y gemidos surgían sin represión alguna y se hicieron más audibles cuando sus pechos desnudos se toparon y la experiencia del roce de sus pieles y formas se hacía endemoniadamente deleitable.  
-Draco…  
"Lo estoy haciendo. Realmente lo estoy haciendo…no hay vuelta atrás. Pero, por Dios, qué bien besa y sus manos…¿verdad? No me quejo…"  
- Oh, Dios…no me quejo…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada…  
"Espera…estoy a punto de tener sexo con Draco Malfoy y ¿por qué mierda hasta su nombre tiene que sonar sexy? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue eso? Debajo de…ay no, no, no, no.."  
- ¡¡NO!!  
- ¡¿Qué carajo pasa?!- gritó el chico desde el suelo.  
- ¡Basta! ¡Esto no puede seguir!¡Tápate!- ella tomó un cojín para cubrir sus pechos y se acomodó la falda a medida que él se volvía a poner su toalla.  
- ¡¡Se supone que eres mi esclava, Granger!! ¡Que perdiste una apuesta, que demostré ser más inteligente que tu y que gané!  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamó Hermione ya de pie, frente a él.  
- Que demostré mi inteligencia y te…  
- ¡Eso!- "¡Dios ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?!"- Tú no has demostrado nada, Malfoy.  
- Hace unos segundos gemiste mi nombre, no mi apellido…  
La castaña optó por ignorar el comentario.  
- No demostraste nada porque a mí me anularon el trabajo pero en realidad no cuenta porque no hubo calificaciones para comparar- la sonrisa de la chica fue el reflejo de la falta de sonrisa en la cara del rubio.- ¡Ja! Todavía no hay esclavos ni amos, Malfoy. Disfruta de tu velada. Hasta mañana.

La Premio Anual recogió su camisa ante la mirada recelosa de Draco para después encaminarse hacia su cuarto contenta consigo misma, aunque claramente no satisfecha.  
- ¡Espera! ¿Y lo que empezamos?- aventuró un desvalido slytheriano.  
- ¡Termínalo tú sólo!  
Los puños del chico perdieron más color del que siempre poseían cuando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se cerró detrás de ella.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ahora algo importante, perdon por no ponerlo en la primera parte pero se me fue la onda  
efectivamente esta historia no es mia, la dueña de ella, empezo a escribirla muy bien, luego tardo y hacia los capitulos mas al ahi se va, y la acabo presipitadamente por que dijo que :  
1.- la historia no le gustaba ya y  
2.- ya no queria continuarla ni escribir.  
la acabo por las suplicas de los que la leian, pero fue un final muy forzado, tambien dejo en claro que no le importaba que otros tomaran su historia la arreglaraon o movieran pues lo veia como un honor, es mas dijo que si alguien la queria acabar, (cuando ella ya no pensaba escribir) que lo hicieran puesto que no pensaba hacerlo ella (aunque despues de muchos meses escribio un pequeño final forzado) asi que a lo largo veran pequeños cambios mios, un alargamiento de la historia,y un final alternativo xD... espero que les guste...

Perdon por tardar en actualizar pero sali de vacaciones y mi mama me prohibio llevarme la lap... jajaja dice que paso mas tiempo en la compu que con ella.... jajaja

Pero stoy de regreso asi que actualizare seguidito...

A lo que venimos

**SECCION DE CAVILACIONES**.

¿Mione si se siente atraida por Malfoy?

¿Pedira el cambio de Cuarto?

¿Malfoy dira la verdad en cuanto lo de la sangre, o solo lo dijo para ganarse a Mione?

¿Se vengara Malfoy por dejarlo, "prendido"?

**SECCION DE ADELANTOS**

- Draco está concentrado en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en otra mujer.- informó con sorna el moreno.  
- ¿Ya no te intereso?- la chica pasó su mano por el pelo de Malfoy, pero éste se distanció rápidamente provocando la risa de Zabini.

-----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente?  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó tontamente mientras sus cachetes cobraban un rosado excesivo.  
- Digo, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que dentro de la traga-libros compulsiva podría haber semejante cuerpo? Y eso que he visto muchos, creéme.

------------------------------------------------------

- Ni lo intentes, Malfoy.  
- ¿Por qué? Demuestra que no te soy irresistible como dices.  
- ¿Y para eso debo besarte?- inquirió sardónicamente.  
- Por supuesto, si luego te alejas tú sola será porque no me encuentras tan atractivo y lo aceptaré.

------------------------------------------------------

Ya listo, eso es todo por ahora jajaja... mañana prometo subir la siguiente parte como premio por hacerlos esperar tanto xD.

nos vemos cuidense... y recuerden que juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

bye..bye... nox


	6. Estudiando

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

Pedazos de la historia me pertenece, y la otra parte de una Historia en internet, donde la autora dejo claro que no le importaba que fuera utilizada ni modificada.

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************¿Cómo

**Capitulo 6**

**Estudiando**

se atrevía a rechazarlo de esa forma? Y en pleno acto. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Era de piedra la condenada? Vamos, se trataba de él. Debería agradecerle por siquiera insinuar que él mismo le ensañaría lo bueno de la vida, pero no…ella va y lo arroja al suelo. Efectivamente, tuvo que terminar solo, pues era eso o una larga ducha fría pero no le apetecía enfermarse.

"¡Maldita Sangre Sucia! ¡Pagarás, Granger!"  
- Draco, ¿qué es lo que tanto miras en la mesa Gryffindor?  
- No te importa, Blaise.- contestó el rubio sin despegar sus ojos de una castaña.  
- Puede ser, pero por la cara que llevas debes estar planeando algo y no creo que sea nada exactamente bueno. Sería divertido un poco de acción…  
- La acción es para mí solo, así que ni lo sugieras.  
- ¿Hay una chica de por medio?  
El Premio Anual asintió con la cabeza.  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Una Gryffindoriana, eh? Bueno, al menos no es de Hufflepaff. ¿Quién es?  
- No te importa.  
- ¡Buen día, cariño!- saludó una bonita rubia ojiazul al tiempo que se sentaba junto al blondo depositando un beso en su mejilla que él limpió con su mano. Pansy frunció el ceño.- ¡Cuánto afecto!- satirizó.  
- Draco está concentrado en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en otra mujer.- informó con sorna el moreno.  
- ¿Ya no te intereso?- la chica pasó su mano por el pelo de Malfoy, pero éste se distanció rápidamente provocando la risa de Zabini.  
El rubio miró a Parkinson de arriba abajo manifestando en su expresión toda la repulsión y el rechazo que ella le infundía. Luego, volvió a contemplar a Hermione quién miraba su plato de desayuno con los ojos perdidos.  
- Bueno, si no me quieres contar quién es ella está bien, pero me dirás qué tal después ¿verdad? Nunca me acosté con una de Gryffindor. Ya va siendo hora.  
- No sé si te lo contaré esta vez. Es divertimiento propio…  
- ¡¿Cómo qué esta vez?! ¡¿Le has contado lo nuestro, Draco?!  
- ¡Por favor, Pansy! A nadie le hace falta escuchar eso. Todos lo sabemos por experiencia.  
- ¡Jódete, Zabini!  
- Con gusto, ¿me acompañas?  
Hubo un silencio de unos diez segundos antes de que la rubia decidiera su respuesta:  
- Ok, tenemos veinte minutos antes de Historia de la Magia.

"¡¿Cómo pude haberme dejado llevar?! ¿Desde cuándo le hago caso a mis hormonas, eh? ¡¡Por un pelo!! Es Draco Malfoy, carajo. Él mismo dijo que lo único que buscaba era perturbarme. Debo haber enloquecido… ¡Tengo que ganar la apuesta si o sí! Aunque…"  
Hermione cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos volaron sin rumbo calculado hasta recordar lo que Malfoy le había hecho en el mismo sillón donde estaba acostada.  
_La boca succionaba la piel de su cuello cetrino queriendo imprimir una marca en ella mientras que unos dedos se hundían entre sus piernas recorriendo un camino ascendente por sus muslos internos y otros aprisionaban su seno en la totalidad de una mano. Los labios que anteriormente lisonjeaban su cuello descendieron hasta hallar al seno abandonado para lamer con la lengua que la provocaba a arquear su espalda y así darle a Draco mayor acceso. Sus gemidos cedían al igual que sus propias manos sobre la musculatura del chico._

La castaña se retorció levemente en el sofá siendo estimulada por la memoria de las sensaciones causadas por aquellas caricias incendiarias. ¿Quién creería que Draco Malfoy encontrara tanto placer en agasajar a una mujer? Siempre había imaginado que él se acostaba boca arriba y dejaba hacerse. Claro que ella no pensaba de esa forma en Malfoy, al menos no antes…  
- ¡Maldición! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese imbécil.  
Se estiró una vez más. Extendió piernas y brazos intentando liberar su cabeza de esas imágenes, con lo cual su falda y camisa resbalaron hacia arriba revelando muslos y abdomen.  
- Si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo de mí.  
Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, asustada por la voz del Premio Anual. Estaba parado cerca del sillón, con un favorecido panorama de la chica.  
- ¿No…no deberías estar en el entrenamiento?- balbuceó nerviosa.  
- Esta lloviendo, así que lo cancelé. Además, prefería estudiar.- esbozó una sonrisa maligna que indicó la motivación de su estudio.  
- No puedo creer que le pongas tanto empeño a esto.  
- ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente?  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó tontamente mientras sus cachetes cobraban un rosado excesivo.  
- Digo, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que dentro de la traga-libros compulsiva podría haber semejante cuerpo? Y eso que he visto muchos, creéme.  
- ¡Por Merlin! ¡¿Puedes dejar de ser tan Malditamente engreído?!  
- No, Granger. Así soy, supéralo.  
- Mejor ve a estudiar ¿quieres?  
- Claro, pero lo extraño es que no te he visto con un libro en la mano todavía. Muy extraño realmente, o será que quieres…  
- No sigas, Malfoy.  
- Ok, ok, me voy. No te distraigas mucho pensando en mí y estudia un poco. Aunque no creo que te sirva de nada.

Finalmente, entró a su cuarto y dejó a la castaña maldiciendo por lo bajo pero ésta pronto se acordó de que le había prometido a Ginny ir a su cuarto. Seguramente le contaría sus nuevos avances con Harry. Resolvió olvidarse de todo el fastidioso asunto de la apuesta y se encaminó hacia la torre Gryffidor. Eventualmente, Hermione tampoco tocó un libro ese día.

Hermione se masajeó las sienes tratando de centrar su concentración en el libro de Transformaciones que reposaba en su regazo. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto concentrarse, nunca antes le había pasado. Ella era la persona con mayor capacidad de memorización y entendimiento de su curso. No por nada terminaba sus deberes antes que cualquiera, aún cursando un mayor número de asignaturas que los demás. Bostezando, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba en el lugar sobre el sillón que ya se avecinaba a ser su predilecto.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato dando paso a Draco que iba con un par de libros debajo del brazo. La castaña se preocupó una vez más por el increíble esfuerzo que demostraba el chico para ganar la apuesta, realmente lo veía muy sumido en los textos y clases, por lo cual se inquietaba pensando que podría llegar a superarla.  
"¡No! Mione, no pienses así que eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio. Todo el mundo te lo dice."  
- ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara, Granger?  
Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar su pregunta. Con tanta reflexión no había reparado en que su mirada se había mantenido fija en el blondo durante todo ese tiempo.  
- No, no…estaba pensando solamente.- contestó después de unos segundos más de meditación.  
- Sí, en mí.- asumió él arrogantemente y esbozando su sonrisa malévola.  
- No, no en ti.  
- ¿A no? ¿Entonces?  
- No tengo por qué hablar de mis pensamientos contigo, Malfoy.  
- Eso quiere decir que sí estabas pensando en mí.  
- Piérdete de una vez que debo estudiar.  
- Por fin, ya me estaba preocupando…  
- ¿Preocupándote por mí? Oh, Malfoy, me halagas- satirizó.  
- No te ilusiones, Granger. Sólo digo que parecía que ya te habías rendido, como si estuvieras dispuesta a perder la apuesta a propósito.  
La mandíbula de la castaña cayó de imprevisto. "¡El nervio!" pensó.  
- Nunca, Malfoy, ¿me escuchas? Nunca perdería la apuesta adrede para que te metas en mi cama.

El chico no respondió sino que se acercó al sillón dónde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado mirándola con aquella pícara sonrisa todavía en el rostro. Hermione se tensó en su asiento.  
- Realmente ¿crees que no? ¡Vamos! Los dos sabemos que estás totalmente loca por mí y que me encuentras irresistible.  
La chica pestañeó un par de veces antes de replicar.  
- Ni en tus sueños, hurón. No te encuentro irresistible en lo más mínimo.  
- Pues la otra noche demostraste lo contrario. Estabas más que contenta por tenerme encima tuyo- se aproximó un poco más a su compañera pero ésta reculó.  
- Ni lo intentes, Malfoy.  
- ¿Por qué? Demuestra que no te soy irresistible como dices.  
- ¿Y para eso debo besarte?- inquirió sardónicamente.  
- Por supuesto, si luego te alejas tú sola será porque no me encuentras tan atractivo y lo aceptaré.  
- No soy tan idiota para caer en eso, Malfoy. Deberías saberlo.  
- Lo sé, pero te propongo algo: si haces esto y resultas triunfante prometo cancelar la apuesta.

Hermione se quedó estancada. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Nada más que un beso y se anularía la apuesta? No, no podía ser tan simple, pero claro que el muy engreído creía que ella no podía resistirse a reclamar más de él. ¡Ja! ¡Qué equivocado estaba!  
- Está bien- acordó finalmente, logrando que la curva en los labios de Draco se acentuara.  
El chico se fue acercando peligrosamente mientras que ella esperaba pasiva al momento en que el beso febril llegara, sin embargo, él pareció tomarse todo su tiempo en aquel arrimo, pues la castaña apreció cada segundo como un lapso interminable. No entendía por qué tardaba tanto, ella sólo quería acabar con toda esa ridícula situación y liberarse del pervertido Malfoy para siempre, o al menos mantenerlo lejos de su cama por el resto del año. Sintió la mano del rubio en la parte baja de su espalda y experimentó un extraño estremecimiento que la hizo palpitar más de la cuenta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Draco atrajo su cuerpo con una lentitud y una tardanza que le sofocaron. Hermione observó detalladamente el parsimonioso acercamiento de los labios ámbar puesto que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella boca que se aproximaba a la suya. El chico acarició su mejilla con extrema delicadeza desde la sien hasta sus labios, a los que luego lisonjeó con el dedo índice. Entonces la castaña sintió su interior derretirse, sus párpados se cerraron durante la expectativa y su peso se apoyó íntegramente sobre él. Estaba completamente rendida. Con un leve jadeo abrió la boca dándole pie para que ingresara pero cuando vio que el beso no llegaba abrió los ojos y notó que él la miraba todavía sonriendo, a escasos milímetros de sus labios pero sin intención de toparse con ellos. El apremio se tornó intolerable y sin poder resistirlo posó su mano en la nuca rubia atrayendo la boca de Malfoy a la suya propia. Él no se opuso de forma alguna y con la satisfacción de saberse victorioso correspondió a los deseos de su colega besándola primero con ternura y pasión simultáneamente, aunque se vio forzado por la misma castaña a un beso más profundo y ardiente al que él correspondió gustoso. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con tanta firmeza que ella podría haber dejado de respirar si no fuera porque eventualmente separaron sus bocas, sin embargo él siguió con sus besos sobre el cuello cetrino mientras ella jadeaba y respiraba ávidamente. El libro, anteriormente en el regazo de la chica, descansaba en el piso hacía ya bastante.  
Las manos de Draco comenzaron a moverse hacia sus pechos y a ella no le pudo importar menos, de hecho, eso era lo deseaba al tiempo que volvía a buscar sus labios para fundirse en un nuevo beso. No obstante, un golpe desde afuera del retrato los distrajo.

- ¡¿Quién es?!- gritó el blondo mosqueado por la interrupción y aún sosteniendo a Hermione en un apretado abrazo.  
- ¡¡Ginny!! Mione ¿estás ahí? ¡¡Quería hablar contigo!!  
Los Premios Anuales se miraron fijamente. Ya no estaba la sonrisa maligna en la cara del chico ni la acostumbrada rigidez en la expresión de ella, más bien el mutuo e inconfundible deseo de continuar con lo empezado. La castaña dudó un instante en mentir y decirle a Draco que contestase que ella no estaba pero no se atrevió, pues eso hubiera significado demasiadas cosas.  
- ¡¡Ahí voy!!- gritó liberándose de los brazos que todavía la envolvían.  
Se levantó y acomodó la ropa antes de encaminarse a la salida, pero justo cuando iba abrir el retrato escuchó su voz:  
- Mañana es el primer examen y ya no tendrás más excusas para evitarme.  
Al cruzar el agujero, Hermione se preguntó si realmente aquello le preocupaba.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ahora algo importante, perdon por no ponerlo en la primera parte pero se me fue la onda  
efectivamente esta historia no es mia, la dueña de ella, empezo a escribirla muy bien, luego tardo y hacia los capitulos mas al ahi se va, y la acabo presipitadamente por que dijo que :  
1.- la historia no le gustaba ya y  
2.- ya no queria continuarla ni escribir.  
la acabo por las suplicas de los que la leian, pero fue un final muy forzado, tambien dejo en claro que no le importaba que otros tomaran su historia la arreglaraon o movieran pues lo veia como un honor, es mas dijo que si alguien la queria acabar, (cuando ella ya no pensaba escribir) que lo hicieran puesto que no pensaba hacerlo ella (aunque despues de muchos meses escribio un pequeño final forzado) asi que a lo largo veran pequeños cambios mios, un alargamiento de la historia,y un final alternativo xD... espero que les guste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que onda chavas y chavos... muy bueno este capi... Hermione no se resiste a los encantos de Draco, pero a decir verdad ¿Quien podria?

Por cierto me entere que la novia original de Tom Felton quiere ser la esposa de Draco (Astoria) en el epilogo de la ultima pelicula ¿les parece buena idea? por o menos a mi no... la chava me cae mal, no son celos... claro que mas daria que Tom fuera mio, jejeje... (en mi mente lo es) pro no me gusta que la chavita quier hacerse fama o algo a costa de el, ademas, ella parece muy latina, piel apiñonada, cabello castaño, y pss la verdad a Astoria me la imagino güera con el pelo rubio, como si fuera Narcisa de Joven.

Como sea espero que eso no pase, el director dijo que no tenia Casting para esa parte asi que no... y me da cosita que tal si antes de grabar cortan, o antes de que se estrena la peli... creo que se quedaria mi pobresito Tom con un mal sabor de boca de esa peli...y de eso no se trata...

Aaaa.... tbn dijeron que no va a estar el actor que interpreta a Crabble ya que lo despidieron por todo los problemas con la justicia que tuvo (por andar de drogadicto)... y el que va a causar todo eso del fuego y se va a morir va a ser Goyle... me parece bien.. buen castigo.

Pero ya no dire mas y les dejo lo de siempre

**SECCION DE CAVILACIONES**

¿Ganara Hermione la Apuesta?

¿Hara algo Pansy para vengarse que le robaron el interes de Malfoy?

¿Se enterara que fue hermione?

¿Hermione si se siente atraida por Draco?

**SECCION DE AVANCE**

- Oh sí, fue fabuloso, inmediatamente después entró Dean. Para entonces Harry y yo habíamos decidido consumar nuestro a amor pero claro, no podíamos dejar al recién llegado solo (sería de mala educación), así que lo invitamos a participar.  
- Aja.  
- Por lo tanto ahora no estoy segura de quién es el padre de mi hijo. ¿Qué opinas?

---------------------------------------------

- Granger, ¿te das cuenta que has gastado saliva en decir todas esas palabras que se habrían resumido elocuentemente en una sola?  
- ¿A sí? ¿En cuál?- inquirió la castaña con mosqueo. Él sonrió con malicia antes de responder.  
- Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------

- Vamos, Granger. No será tan malo- el rubio acarició la mejilla de la chica y ella se asombró tanto con aquel gesto que podría confundirse con una muestra de cariño que lo siguió sin más reticencias.  
Fue el slytheriano quién se aventuró a leer el resultado del examen. Mientras tanto, ella miró el piso sin siquiera alzar la vista, no se atrevia a mirar su calificacion, de esta dependia el hecho de quien seria esclavo de quien, penso que fue mala idea, pero si ella ganaba, podia hacer que Malfoy se humillara, aun asi no queria ver. Transcurrieron unos segundos que a la castaña se le antojaron eternos hasta que el chico giró sin ninguna expresión legible en el rostro, se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró:

jajajajaja... se tendran que esperar a mañana que lo suba... bueno nos vemos

juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

nox.


	7. Resultados

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

Pedazos de la historia me pertenece, y la otra parte de una Historia en internet, donde la autora dejo claro que no le importaba que fuera utilizada ni modificada.

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************¿Cómo

**Capitulo 7**

**Resultados**

Hermione llego a su antigua sala común con Ginny platicando, bueno prácticamente solo Ginny hablaba, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, "con Malfoy".

-…Finalmente, confesó que me amaba y que desde la derrota de Voldemort ya no había razones por las cuales no estar juntos, si no fuera porque él puede ser muy inseguro en varias ocasiones, pero no importa…La cuestión es que me ha dicho que me ama. ¡Hermione, ¿no es genial?!  
- Claro, Ginny.  
La pelirroja miró con recelo a su amiga, que estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama que alguna vez habría sido suya en sexto año. Los ojos de la castaña estaban fijos en el techo de la cama de cuatro postes y ella no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción a raíz de sus excelentes noticias.  
- Oh sí, fue fabuloso, inmediatamente después entró Dean. Para entonces Harry y yo habíamos decidido consumar nuestro a amor pero claro, no podíamos dejar al recién llegado solo (sería de mala educación), así que lo invitamos a participar.  
- Aja.  
- Por lo tanto ahora no estoy segura de quién es el padre de mi hijo. ¿Qué opinas?  
- Está bien.  
- Es más, estás acostada en las mismas sábanas dónde concebimos a nuestro hijo hace menos de una hora. ¿No es genial?  
- Claro.  
-¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¡¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!!- Ginny abandonó la cama donde había estado sentada durante su relato y se puso de pie con sus manos en la cadera para mirar a la absorta con expresión de pocos amigos.  
- Lo siento. ¿Decías?- la finalmente aludida se sentó todavía ensimismada en el borde del colchón y miró a su amiga como si notara su presencia por primera vez, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.  
- Te estaba contando que hace menos de una hora Harry me ha profesado su amor eterno y que luego me he acostado con él en la misma cama donde estás sentada y que encima Dean se incorporó en lo que resultó ser un trío del que nacerá un hijo sin padre certero.- resumió rápidamente la pelirroja.  
- ¡¿Que qué?!- la castaña se puso de pie de un salto, totalmente alterada por la revelación de su amiga-¡¡ ¿De qué cuernos hablas?!!  
- Al fin te enteras… ¿Se puede saber en qué rayos piensas para no prestarme atención cuando te cuento cómo se me ha declarado mi querido Harry?- Ginny se indignó muy melodramáticamente.  
- ¡¿Se te declaró Harry?! ¡¡Cuenta!!  
- Lo normal, me dijo que me quería y que fuéramos novios.  
- ¿Por qué le quitas importancia? ¿No era que estabas muy emocionada?  
- Sí, pero algo me dice que tú tienes mejores cosas para contar…- la chica esbozó aquella sonrisa con la que se ganaba los favores de sus seres queridos y Hermione correspondió como era supuesto: se desplomó en la cama otra vez y se agarró la cabeza, meneándola en forma de negación.- Pero ¿qué te pasa? Pareces estar bastante alterada…

- ¡¡¿Cómo no estarlo?!! ¡¡Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo me habría enrollado con Malfoy!!  
- ¡¿Que qué?!- ese fue el turno de la menor Weasley para sobresaltarse. Acto seguido: se sentó en la cama que enfrentaba a su amiga, mirándola con incredulidad- Entonces, ¿iba en serio? Realmente, le has hecho caso…Me cuesta creerlo.  
- Y no fue la única vez…  
- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Pero hablas de enrollarte así como…- no hubo necesidad de terminar la oración pues Hermione se ruborizó gravemente y asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo avergonzada.  
- Wooow Esto sí que es raro…Pero dime, ¿qué tal besa? Dicen que es uno de los mejores.  
"Como si fura posible… ¿Quién vendría a ser el mejor entonces?" Sacudió la cabeza para liberar los malos pensamientos y habló.  
- Besa muy bien, todo lo que quieras, pero concentrémonos en lo importante: ¡Es Draco Malfoy!  
- Sí, si, ya has dicho eso antes e igualmente has estado a punto de enrollarte con él dos veces por lo que me dices.  
- ¡¡Lo sé!! Lo que ocurre es que esto no puede seguir así, ¿entiendes?  
- No  
- ¡¡Por favor, Ginny!! Ese imbécil me ha torturado a mí y a mis amigos todos estos años, incluyéndote a ti.  
- A mí no me cuentes que últimamente él no se ha portado mal conmigo. Con ustedes tres es distinto por todo el enfrentamiento pasado.  
- Como digas, aún así él ha hecho de mi vida un infierno.  
- Bueno sí, pero si se está portando mejor…  
- ¡Seducirme no es portarse mejor!- la interrumpió la castaña con un rosado en las mejillas que esa vez se producía por rabia.  
- Es un avance ¿no?  
- ¡¡No!! Me tengo que deshacer de él como sea y para eso tengo que estudiar.  
- ¿Estudiar? ¿Estás loca? A menos que estés pensando en algún tipo de lectura acerca del aparato reproductor, no creo que…  
- No digas idioteces. Tengo mis razones. ¡Luego nos vemos!- Hermione se levantó y marchó hacia la salida del cuarto con prisa pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteó y dijo- ¡Felicitaciones por lo de Harry!

Hermione se fue rápido hacia la sala común de los premios Anuales deseando que Malfoy no estuviera ahí, la verdad no teia ganas de topárselo o pelear, estaba más ocupada pensando en que tenía que estudiar, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que su deseo no se haría realidad.  
- ¡Volviste! Ya sabía yo que no podías estar mucho tiempo sin mí.  
- ¡Cierra la boca!- replicó ella mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Al llegar hasta la puerta, giró para mirar hacia el sillón donde Draco permanecía acostado boca arriba.- Voy a estudiar toda la noche para acabar con tu maldito ego presumido, ostentoso, petulante, engreído, arrogante, vanidoso, fanfarrón y altanero.- después de esa exposición de vocabulario respiró hondo y fijó sus ojos en el ahora sentado rubio con desafío.  
- Granger, ¿te das cuenta que has gastado saliva en decir todas esas palabras que se habrían resumido elocuentemente en una sola?  
- ¿A sí? ¿En cuál?- inquirió la castaña con mosqueo. Él sonrió con malicia antes de responder.  
- Malfoy.  
- Maldito imbécil egoísta, retorcido, elitista, malcriado y consentido...  
- ¡¡Ya, Granger!! Mejor deja de fastidiar y ve a estudiar que lo necesitaras. Otro día me sigues recitando poesía.  
Hermione gruñó exasperada y viró al picaporte de su habitación para sumergirse en un largo período de arduo estudio.  
Por otra parte, Draco suspiró un poco contrariado por la terquedad de la chica, pues sabía que ella se empeñaba en negar la atracción que sentían y, ¡mierda!, también le estaba preocupando en demasía tanta atracción. Zarandeó su cabeza para liberar la mente de tontas meditaciones y ponerse a estudiar.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al salón de Pociones para su primer examen en el año, ya estaban todos en sus lugares, Snape entro y con una sacudida de varita aparecieron pergaminos boca abajo en todas las mesas.

"Ok, Mione…concéntrate, que el que tu primer examen sea de Pociones sólo empeora las cosas. Necesitarás de todo tu poder mental. Estudiaste la noche entera así que podrás hacerlo, aún con tus ojos pesados…No tuve tiempo de tomar la pócima para despabilarme, ¿cuán idiota puedo llegar a ser?"  
- ¿Todos tienen sus hojas de examen?- carraspeó la voz de Snape, haciendo eco a lo largo y ancho del aula de Pociones. Todos los alumnos contestaron afirmativamente excepto Hermione que seguía inmersa en sus tormentos mentales.- Bien, comiencen. Tienen 40 largos minutos para terminar con la teoría.  
"Está bien, empecemos…Primera pregunta: Enumera los ingredientes del Trago del Mandragora y cuál es el uso de cada uno de ellos… ¡Perfecto! Ésa la sé. ¿Por qué dudaba de mí? ¡Tú puedes, Mione!"

Más animada, la castaña comenzó a escribir con rapidez y seguridad sobre el pergamino. A su lado, Ron y Harry la miraban aprensivos como en las incontables ocasiones en que su amiga demostraba saber cuánto dato académico había por haber mientras que ellos se esforzaban para no hacer el ridículo con su lacónico conocimiento. Dos bancos más atrás en la fila del costado, otro par de ojos permanecía fijo en la Premio Anual, por lo cual dos mismas tonalidades de gris azogue observaban cada movimiento de la chica.

"Parece tan segura de sí misma…" Pensó el slytheriano. "Siempre dando la impresión de sabelotodo, escribiendo sus factibles respuestas cabales al tiempo que se muerde el labio inferior. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no sabe lo que ese gesto puede provocar en un hombre heterosexual? Claro que no, con dos únicos amigos gays sería imposible que se enterara. Además, la cerebrito es tan inocente que ni siquiera es consciente de lo sensuales que pueden ser sus gestos más insignificantes. ¡Condenada puritana! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué mierda hago pensando en la Sangre Sucia?! ¡¡Concentración, hombre!!" Volvió su vista al examen e intentó centrar su mente en la asignatura.

Los segundos transcurrieron con demasiada rapidez para todo el alumnado y con cada minuto que se extinguía cada estudiante ganaba una gota más de sudor que recorría alguna parte de su cuerpo. No obstante, la situación era aún peor para los pobres gryffindorianos, ya que el pelo-grasiento se entretenía torturándolos y rebajando su autoestima. La única que no se dejaba afectar ni en lo más mínimo por los pujos viles del profesor era Hermione quien, sin embargo, no podía evitar cabecear de a ratos debido al insomnio de la noche anterior. En un momento, su somnolencia era tal que llegó a cerrar los ojos y soportar el peso de su cabeza entre sus manos con los codos apoyados sobre el banco pero un golpe seco producido por la mano de Snape contra su pupitre la arrebató de su letargo, gracias a Dios. Draco, al percatarse del origen del ruido esbozó una sonrisa maligna reconociendo vulnerabilidad en su colega. "Tengo más probabilidades de ganar de las que creía." Especuló.

Finalmente, el período destinado a la parte teórica caducó, los pergaminos escritos volaron hacia el escritorio del profesor y los correspondientes ingredientes para lograr la pócima Verateserum fueron entregados a cada alumno. Si bien la castaña se sentía segura con sus habilidades en el arte de preparar pociones, también sabía que el proceso de cocción requería de un mayor poder de concentración de aquel con el que contaba en ese momento, pero se impuso una actitud positiva y comenzó su trabajo con toda la meticulosidad posible. Por otro parte, el blondo se sabía muy apto para la tarea encomendada, así pues la confianza en sí mismo no flaqueó ni por un instante. La pelea sería peleada y muy reñida. De todas maneras, alguno de los dos tenía que salir victorioso, aunque lo incierto era la clave de la cuestión, la misma que recaía en una sencilla pregunta: ¿cuál de las motivaciones de los dos adolescentes era más fuerte e impetuosa?

- ¡¡Se terminó el tiempo!!- anunció con gusto el pelo-grasiento. Inmediatamente, todos los contenedores del líquido obtenido por los escolares flotaron por el aire hasta reunirse con los pergaminos que contarían como la mitad de la calificación final.- Ya pueden retirarse. Después de la cena tendrán la lista de los resultados de las evaluaciones colgada fuera del Gran Comedor.  
Esas últimas palabras indujeron un nudo en la garganta de Hermione pero se compuso y empezó a recoger sus útiles para salir del aula.  
- Suerte, Granger. La necesitarás.- susurró Draco al pasar por su lado encaminándose a la salida del aula. Una inexplicable excitación estremeció a la castaña.

Despues de las clases de la tarde, Hermione, Ron y Harry se fueron directo al gran comedor a disfrutar de su cena, Mione no podía evitar sentirse abrumada, por lo que ni comer podía.  
- Estás muy rara últimamente, Mione.- la aludida miró a Harry quién no había dejado de contemplarla preocupado por la ansiedad que ella plasmaba en la forma compulsiva en que se retorcía los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.- Pareces nerviosa…- tanteó, sin querer avivar otro exabrupto por parte de su amiga.  
- Lo estoy. Ya sabes… los resultados de los exámenes de hoy.  
- Ah, claro- replicó el ojiverde sin mucha convicción, pero igualmente retomando la actividad de degustar su tarta.  
- Es raro que no hayas estado preguntando sobre el examen, Mione…- ¡Vaya! Lo único que le faltaba: que incluso el despistado de Ron la interrogara.  
- ¡Miren! No me pasa nada, se los aseguro. Solamente que es el primer examen del año y no quiero salir mal ahora que soy Premio Anual y el hecho de que haya sido con el imbécil de Snape no ayuda en nada.  
- Está bien, no hace falta que uses ese tonito con nosotros, sólo nos preocupamos por ti.- reprendió Harry.  
- No, no, tienes razón, me comporté como una idiota. Lo siento, de verdad. Últimamente tengo la cabeza en las nubes.- con eso se ganó más miradas de consternación por parte de sus dos amigos, en cambio, Ginny la miró significativamente y un centello de pena surcaba sus ojos marrones, pues sabía bien que a Hermione le atormentaba su actual situación con Malfoy.- Creo que pasaré de la cena. Tengo un nudo en el estómago- se excusó con sinceridad. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y ella se levantó para salir fuera del comedor mientras se prohibía un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Una vez en el Hall de Entrada, se apoyó de espaldas contra el muro, tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para normalizar sus latidos que no paraban de bombearle el corazón con tanta fuerza que lograban robarle el oxígeno. Miró a través de la puerta abierta que dejaba apreciar al paisaje de los jardines y en cuyo horizonte se iba escondiendo lentamente el sol, dando lugar a las tinieblas. Cada minuto que desaparecía empeoraba los nervios de la castaña, pues todo dependía de dos simples números.

- Ansiosa por conocer las calificaciones ¿eh? ¿Estas tan excitada como yo?  
- Jamás podría alcanzar tal grado de excitación. Dudo que otro ser humano pueda igualarte, Malfoy.- Draco rió al tiempo que se apoyaba a su lado en el muro.  
- No te preocupes, creo que tú haces un buen trabajo en ello.  
La chica bufó exasperada.- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Al menos mientras no sepamos…- pero ella misma se calló cuando vio acercarse al que sería responsable por su futuro cercano.  
Snape los miró con extrañeza al notar que estaban juntos pero luego supuso que se debía a alguna obligación de Premios Anuales y en seguida se dirigió a la cartelera donde fijó un pergamino. Hermione pudo ver que se trataba de una lista por el formato del texto. El pelo-grasiento ingresó al comedor dejándolos solos en el Hall. Ella tragó saliva sin atreverse a aproximarse al objeto de su tortura e inclusive Draco titubeó unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cartelera, pero la castaña lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca. Él giró sorprendido por ese contacto y al mirar la cara de susto de su compañera tuvo que valerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzar una carcajada, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué no quería reírse en su cara.

- Vamos, Granger. No será tan malo- el rubio acarició la mejilla de la chica y ella se asombró tanto con aquel gesto que podría confundirse con una muestra de cariño que lo siguió sin más reticencias.  
Fue el slytheriano quién se aventuró a leer el resultado del examen. Mientras tanto, ella miró el piso sin siquiera alzar la vista, no se atrevía a mirar su calificación, de esta dependía el hecho de quien seria esclavo de quien, pensó que fue mala idea, pero si ella ganaba, podía hacer que Malfoy se humillara, aun así no quería ver. Transcurrieron unos segundos que a la castaña se le antojaron eternos hasta que el chico giró sin ninguna expresión legible en el rostro, se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró:  
- Es hora, Hermione.  
La aludida quedó completamente aturdida por el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre, por lo cual no presentó ningún tipo de resistencia al ser guiada de la mano de Draco hacia la Sala Común que ambos compartían.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ahora algo importante, perdon por no ponerlo en la primera parte pero se me fue la onda  
efectivamente esta historia no es mia, la dueña de ella, empezo a escribirla muy bien, luego tardo y hacia los capitulos mas al ahi se va, y la acabo presipitadamente por que dijo que :  
1.- la historia no le gustaba ya y  
2.- ya no queria continuarla ni escribir.  
la acabo por las suplicas de los que la leian, pero fue un final muy forzado, tambien dejo en claro que no le importaba que otros tomaran su historia la arreglaraon o movieran pues lo veia como un honor, es mas dijo que si alguien la queria acabar, (cuando ella ya no pensaba escribir) que lo hicieran puesto que no pensaba hacerlo ella (aunque despues de muchos meses escribio un pequeño final forzado) asi que a lo largo veran pequeños cambios mios, un alargamiento de la historia,y un final alternativo xD... espero que les guste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ke onda chavas, como andan... bueno aki les dejo un capitulo largoo.... En la noche les prometo el siguiente para recompensar por que antier prometi que ayer actualizaba, pero no pude asi que hoy abra dos capitulos...

NOTICIAS HARRYPOTESCAS: Pues el mundo de harry potter en orlando ya esta bien avanzado, pensaba ir a disney pero creo que esperare a ir cuando acaben el parque de diversiones de harry potter para visitarlo tbn.. si quieren saber sobre el pongale en google o youtube "Wizarding World"... bueno me voy cuidense.

**SECCION DE CAVILACIONES**

¿Hermione perdio la Apuesta?

¿Hara algo Pansy para vengarse que le robaron el interes de Malfoy?

¿Se enterara que fue hermione?

¿Hermione si se siente atraida por Draco?

¿Que pasara en la sala comun?

**SECCION DE AVANCES**

- ¡No! ¿Qué me saque? ¿Reprobé?- el blondo rió por la preocupación de la castaña y ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta.  
- Eso ahora no importa. Lo que debe preocuparte o, mejor dicho, en lo que debes ocuparte es en la tarea de esta noche- susurró sensualmente al oído de la chica logrando que ella se mordiera el labio para contener el deseo de hacerle lo mismo al cuello que tenía enfrente.

---------------------------------------------------

- ¿Quieres que siga?- inquirió él al tiempo que volvía a descender hasta sus pechos.  
- No- jadeó.  
- ¿No? ¿Quieres que me detenga?  
- No  
- ¿Entonces?

Ya nada mas con eso... sean felices hasta en la noche... los quiero

y recuerden-... juro solemnemente que sus (y mis) intenciones no son buenas hehehe

bye bye nox


	8. El pago

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla... son obra de J.K rowling la persona que nos enseño a creer en la magia xD

Pedazos de la historia me pertenece, y la otra parte de una Historia en internet, donde la autora dejo claro que no le importaba que fuera utilizada ni modificada.

La historia contiene uno que otro tema fuerte, escenas de sexo... así que niños menores abstengance, y si de plano leen, pss tengan prudencia... .

que la disfruten =)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************¿Cómo

**Capitulo 8**

**El pago**

"¿Es hora? ¿Cómo que es hora? ¡¡Dios!! ¿Acaso perdí? No lo puedo creer…y… dijo mi nombre… ¿por qué dijo mi nombre? Seguramente, es otra forma de manipularme, el muy cretino. ¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué calificación obtuve? ¿No habré reprobado, verdad? ¡Me estoy preocupando por mi nota cuando estoy a punto de…No lo puedo creer. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"  
Para el momento en que Hermione decidió deshacerse de la mano de Draco ambos ya habían ingresado a la Sala Común y él la sostenía en un apretado abrazo.

- ¡No! ¿Qué me saque? ¿Reprobé?- el blondo rió por la preocupación de la castaña y ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta.  
- Eso ahora no importa. Lo que debe preocuparte o, mejor dicho, en lo que debes ocuparte es en la tarea de esta noche- susurró sensualmente al oído de la chica logrando que ella se mordiera el labio para contener el deseo de hacerle lo mismo al cuello que tenía enfrente.  
- ¡No! Lo que importa es que estoy siendo forzada a hacer algo que no quiero- Draco se distanció lo estrictamente suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
- ¿Con que estás siendo forzada? ¿Cómo?- inquirió él e inmediatamente la empujó contra el revés del retrato de entrada y en menos del tiempo disponible para que ella se quejara había usurpado las piernas de la Premio Anual para colocarlas alrededor de su cadera y desajustado su corbata mientras la obligaba a permanecer inmóvil entre su propio cuerpo y la pared.  
- ¡¡¡Malfoy!!!- reprendió ella en estado de shock, realizando vanas tentativas de distanciarlo con sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.  
- ¿Qué?- Draco alzó una ceja con una mueca en el rostro que intentaba infructuosamente simular inocencia- Esto ni siquiera es lo más sucio que hemos hecho. Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo tu deseo de ser sometida.  
-¡No digas tonterías! ¡¡Yo no quiero eso!!- Hermione se indignó con la sola mentalización de aquella posibilidad.  
- ¿A no? Entonces, ¿prefieres algo así?- con eso y haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de su compañera por zafarse de esa posición, humedeció el cuello cetrino con besos mariposas que comenzaron en la mandíbula y descendieron hasta al comienzo de los pechos que se asomaban por el escote de la camisa.  
- ¡¡Mierda!!- maldijo ella sin poder resistirse a intensificar la presión de sus piernas en el cuerpo del rubio y manotear su cara para atraerla a un beso hambriento.

Una vez que se separaron para poder respirar, ella posó sus pies devuelta en el suelo pero el rubio fue incapaz de esperar más así que la alzó de manera tal que pudiera cargarla horizontalmente en sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a la nuca del chico a medida que escondía su rostro en el cuello blanquecino.  
"Esto es ridículo." Pensó Hermione. "Se parece a esas escenas que relatan en los cuentos de hadas cuando el héroe carga a la protagonista en sus brazos, no obstante, aquí hay una pequeña variación: yo me quedé con el hombre malvado de la historia."

Entraron a la habitación de Draco y, en el recorrido hacia la cama, la castaña trató de disminuir los potentes latidos de su corazón examinando por encima del hombro del slyterinano al dormitorio iluminado con la tenue luz del anochecer. Los colores que dominaban al lugar eran el verde y el negro, con algunos detalles en plateado. Por supuesto que ella ya lo había supuesto, pero el no ver fotos o retratos de algún tipo le extrañó bastante. Con el contacto del colchón debajo de su espalda cualquier pensamiento que no fuera destinado al chico acostado sobre ella desapareció.

Draco comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y en segundos estaba concentrado en acariciar sus senos mientras ella revolvía el cabello rubio. Luego bajó el cierre de la falda y la fue removiendo con sus ojos fijos en la castaña quién le devolvía la mirada. Las pupilas grises destellaban seriedad pero eran contrastados por la infaltable sonrisa maliciosa. En cambio, en la expresión de Hermione sólo se apreciaba una mezcla de ansiedad e incertidumbre que el chico encontró adorable. Antes de volver a besarla se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón frente a una mujer completamente inerte, quién se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- preguntó él con sus labios a centímetros de los de ella.  
"Otra vez mi nombre. ¿Qué está pasando acá?"  
- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan delicado conmigo?  
- Porque te estoy haciendo el amor.- contestó de inmediato y sin pensar en lo que decía. Los dos se miraron asombrados por las palabras de Draco, quién rápidamente intentó corregirse.- Me refiero a que sé que es tu primera vez. No soy un completo cretino ¿sabes?- ella contestó besándolo, pues optó por creer la primera justificación.  
- ¿Quieres que siga?- inquirió él al tiempo que volvía a descender hasta sus pechos.  
- No- jadeó.  
- ¿No? ¿Quieres que me detenga?  
- No  
- ¿Entonces?  
La castaña rezongó. - ¡¡Por Merlín, Draco!! ¿Acaso no te basta mi beso como respuesta?  
Él rió antes de despojarla de su ropa interior y notó con aprensión cómo ella ceñía sus puños entre las sábanas cuando él se quitó el calzoncillo. Comprendió su nerviosismo y quiso demorar "ese" momento por lo cual se hizo lugar entre sus piernas pero con su boca.  
- ¡¿Qué haces?!- se escandalizó ella aunque no obtuvo réplica, más bien sintió que unos labios ascendían y esparcían besos por sus muslos internos- Draco, ¿qué ha…- pero se cortó cuando la sensación en su parte íntima la sobrecogió. Inconscientemente, los gemidos fueron abandonando su boca a medida que el rubio mantenía firmes sus caderas sojuzgadas por los espasmos que le provocaba el placer.

Una vibración se fue formando en la boca de su estómago pero pronto ésa le fue privada cuando los labios del chico subieron para encontrarse con los suyos nuevamente.  
Con la mezcla de jadeos, él abrió más sus piernas y se ubicó entre ellas mirándola a los ojos gravemente, sin ninguna sonrisa maliciosa que discrepara con la seriedad del momento. Tomó los brazos de Hermione para mantenerlos a los costados de su rostro sobre el colchón y antes de introducirse en ella selló la boca de la chica con la suya para menguar al chillido que sabía avecinarse.  
El dolor que sintió se ahogó en los labios de Draco pero igualmente se maldijo mentalmente por enésima vez por haber aceptado la apuesta, pero esta vez con franqueza.  
- Muévete conmigo e irá mejor.- su voz profundizada resonó en los oídos aturdidos de la castaña y luego de asimilar lo indicado ella convino tratando de imitarlo en la travesía, por lo cual entrelazó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio.

Las sensaciones de ardor se fueron camuflando con la experimentación de los mismos cosquilleos anteriores en su estómago y después de un tiempo su cerebro desertó totalmente de su constante pensar para dar lugar únicamente a los sentidos.  
Finalmente, sintió una contracción en la parte inferior de su vientre e impulsivamente hundió a Draco aún más en sí misma por acción de sus propias piernas. En seguida, él se desplomó sobre la castaña mientras su boca ámbar volvía a privarla del gemido que demandaba ser emitido.  
El slytheriano se separó de ella y rodó a su lado, produciendo que la falta de contacto golpeara a la gryffindoriana bruscamente. Contrariada, se acostó de costado para darle la espalda a su compañero. "Y ¿ahora qué?" Pensó.

Su pregunta fue contestada por una mano que se posó en su abdomen y la arrastró hasta tocar la delantera del blondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su cara, aunque él no pudo verla.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí.  
- Ok y ahora…- Draco giró su cuerpo para poder verla de frente con su sonrisa pícara reinstituida en su rostro- ¿Te gusta ser mi esclava?  
Por un momento, Hermione se vio impulsada a decir que sí pero desistió de ello.  
- No fastidies…  
- No, no. Te hice una pregunta, tienes que contestar. Ahora sí que estás obligada.  
Titubeó unos segundos.  
- Algo, tal vez…  
- ¿Nada más que algo?- inquirió él sin creerle ni media palabra.  
- Bueno…- esa vez fue la castaña quién volteó al cuerpo del rubio para que él quedara acostado de espalda y ella encima.- Digamos que lo suficiente…- sabía que su contestación no le sería satisfactoria así que creyó mejor distraerlo besando su torso.  
- Veo que aprendes rápido, Hermione- bromeó.  
- Es mi cualidad…  
- Una de las tantas.  
La Premio Anual sonrió sobre la piel del chico mientras que sus labios descendían….

¿Quién era el esclavo de quién?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ahora algo importante, perdon por no ponerlo en la primera parte pero se me fue la onda  
efectivamente esta historia no es mia, la dueña de ella, empezo a escribirla muy bien, luego tardo y hacia los capitulos mas al ahi se va, y la acabo presipitadamente por que dijo que :  
1.- la historia no le gustaba ya y  
2.- ya no queria continuarla ni escribir.  
la acabo por las suplicas de los que la leian, pero fue un final muy forzado, tambien dejo en claro que no le importaba que otros tomaran su historia la arreglaraon o movieran pues lo veia como un honor, es mas dijo que si alguien la queria acabar, (cuando ella ya no pensaba escribir) que lo hicieran puesto que no pensaba hacerlo ella (aunque despues de muchos meses escribio un pequeño final forzado) asi que a lo largo veran pequeños cambios mios, un alargamiento de la historia,y un final alternativo xD... espero que les guste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se, ya se, algo cortito sorry jajaja... pero estare subiendo un dia si y un dia no, asi que la cosa ira rapidito...

bueno no tengo noticias hoy... asi que continuemos.

**SECCION DE CAVILACIONES.**

¿Que noche verdad? - Lo lamento tenia que poner eso, es que amo a Malfoy...jajaja

¿Quien es el exclavo de quien?

¿Malfoy esta empezando a sentir algo por hermione?

¿Por que la llamo por su nombre?

¿Hermione siente algo por Malfoy?

¿Se daran los demas cuanta de sus secretos?

**SECCION DE ADELANTOS**

- Agradece que no te digo cosas peores, porque con lo que me estás pidiendo tengo motivos más que suficientes.  
- Pero si es un favor que te estoy pidiendo…  
- ¡No! Jamás lo haría. Va en contra de mis principios.  
- ¡Vamos, Granger! Prometo que será divertido.  
- Para ti…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Auuuch!! ¿Estamos irritables, no? Ahora tendrás que compensar el maltrato.- acercó su boca para recibir un beso pero sólo obtuvo una nueva mordedura. Se deshizo de aquella boca que le robó otro chillido pero sin perder ocasión de estrujar con rabia a la castaña provocando que ella se quejara. - ¡¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno, ¿no dirás nada del primer examen del año?- curioseó el ojiverde todavía más extrañado con el hecho de que la castaña no hubiera empezado a sermonear gracias a las malas calificaciones que Ron y él habían obtenido.  
- No quiero hablar de eso. Todavía no me creo que me haya ido mal.  
- ¡¡Por Merlín, Hermione!! Deja de menospreciar tus notas… ¿Qué más querías, eh?- espetó el pelirrojo irritado con la obsesión de perfeccionismo de su amiga.


End file.
